What Was and What Is
by Teddybeargurl
Summary: SEQUEL TO MUSIC TO MY EARS It's been 16 years since Draco and Hermione got married and had their twins. Since then a lot has changed and even though they still love each other, would their love be able to survive a new unexpected problem? COMPLETE
1. Sixteen Years Later

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

Summary: SEQUEL TO MUSIC TO MY EARS It's been 17 years since Draco and Hermione got married and had their twins. Since then a lot has changed and even though they still love eachother, would their love be able to survive a new unexpected problem?

**Chapter 1: Sixteen Years Later **

Valerie Hilary Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night as she heard raised voices coming from the living room. At seventeen, she was a stunning beauty. She had beautifully large hazel eyes and smooth, silky long blond hair. She had a prominent nose and full curvy lips. She had full breasts, a tiny waist, full hips and an apple bottom. At Hogwarts she had made all the boys crazy, but she was incredibly smart and hadn't let them distract her. The only boy who she let into her life personally was her crush and boyfriend, Allen James.

Valerie slowly crept out of bed and sneaked toward her door. She cracked it open a little bit and heard her parents downstairs. She slowly crept out of her room, sat on the stairs and listened to another one of their fights.

"Draco, she's seventeen and she deserves to be able to live her own life. You can't just keep trying to control everything she does. You know that." Hermione said as she paced around the living room. Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I just don't want her to date. She's so young and all boys are dogs. Remember, I was one." Draco said. Hermione gave him a look of anger.

"You say she's not allowed to date, but when your _son _came home with a girlfriend you welcomed her with open arms. Didn't you just say all boys are dogs? Couldn't our son be one of them?" Hermione countered.

"He's not like that and anyway, I don't want her to make the same mistakes we did." Draco closed his mouth as he realized what he had just said. Hermione crossed her arms and faced Draco.

"The same _mistakes _we did? Are you saying that our children and our marriage was a mistake?" Hermione said with contempt. Draco walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just mean I don't want her to get herself into a situation which she will regret and have to live with for the rest of her life. I never meant we were a mistake. I was in love with you and that's why I married you. And you know that." Draco looked into her eyes and Hermione softened. He pulled her into his arms and she sighed.

"Draco, I just don't want her to hate us. He really is a nice boy. I don't think he'll hurt her. Just let her live." Hermione said. Draco pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Okay I will. It seems like you always win our fights, but anyway its late, lets go to bed." At this, Valerie scrambled up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door to a crack and watched her parents come up the stairs and kiss at the top of them.

As they passed, Valerie slowly closed her door. She climbed into bed and thought about what she had heard. Her parents had been fighting about her. They had been fighting a lot recently and Valerie didn't want to cause more then necessary. She put her head down on her pillow and slowly drifted off into another world where she and Allen were together forever.

----------------------------------------

Damian Logan Malfoy was dreaming that he was having sex with his girlfriend Sasha. They were on a deserted island, doing it on the beach. He was slamming himself into her and she was moaning in pleasure. She was yelping at every thrust.

"Oh- y-y-yeah. Fuck m- me harder. Oh yeah. Right th-er-ere. Oh God." She moaned louder as he pounded into her harder. She was digging her fingers into his back, but he didn't feel it. All he could feel was her tight pussy clutching him and tightening and sending him over the edge as she hit orgasm. She screamed his name as he shot a river of cum into her.

With that, he woke up and looked at his clock. It was nine am. Damian moved out of bed and realized he was wet and sticky from his wet dream. So he moved into his adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

Damian was a strapping young man of seventeen, with a mop of curly brown hair, a straight nose, strong cheekbones and piercing silver eyes. He looked a lot like his father but had his mother's hair. He had a tight, muscled body, with a six pack and defined arms and legs. The lifetime of flying on a broomstick and six years of playing Quidditch had really paid off.

As he stepped into the shower, he began to think about his girlfriend Sasha and that he'd be living his dream later that night. He smiled at this thought.

All through Damian's Hogwarts school years, he had always gotten girls easily. He had lost his virginity at the tender age of fifteen and had soon picked up his father's reputation as the Slytherin Sex God. Every girl in his grade had wanted him and then some, but after he'd met Sasha, he had only been alive for her.

Sasha was Damian's whole life, but because of his father and motherès intelligence, he had always been an A student. Damian didn't care because Sasha was smart too, and that was one more thing they had in common.

As Damian finished up and got dressed, he thought about his brainy twin sister, Val. She had had all the boys drooling over her, but Damian had made sure that any of the weasels out there trying to fuck around with his sister, didn't even get in a hairs length from her. He knew it was unfair to her but he wanted to protect her and now that she was with Allen, he knew she was safe. Allen was a good guy and wouldn't hurt his sister.

At the same time, Valerie was getting dressed and thinking about her parents and Allen. Valerie really cared about him but she didn't want her parents to get into fights over him. Was he worth it? Valerie slipped on some black capri tights and a purple halter dress, with a black waist belt and black peep toe wedges with purple on the wedge heel. She curled her long blond hair and put on a minimal amount of makeup.

She smiled at herself. She looked great. Allen's jaw was going to drop at how good she looked. First she would have breakfast with her family and then grab her car to meet Allen. As Valerie left her room, she was lifted off the ground by a strong, curly haired body. Valerie yelped in surprise.

"Damian, you always do that. Put me down." Valerie said while squirming in his arms.

"Alright Val." He put her on her feet and smiled at her ruffled look. She smiled at him and Damian followed her down the stairs.

"So what plans do you have today Val?" Damian asked. She looked at him suspiciously then answered.

"I'm just going to meet Allen, for a day at the beach. You?" They had just reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I'm going to meet Sasha later but first I'm going to meet Max and the guys." Valerie nodded her head and her brother caught a look in her eyes. He stopped her before they entered the kitchen. And turned her toward him. They were twins and he could always see when she was distressed and vice versa.

"What's wrong?" Damian looked at her face and used Occlumency to read her mind.

_"Its mom and dad. They were fighting again and it was…about me. It seems like they are always fighting and I hate it."_ Valerie finished her thought and looked at her brother sadly. He gave her a brotherly hug and they walked into the kitchen together.

Their parents were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Draco had his arms around Hermione, she had her hands in his hair and they were slowly moving to the table. Damian grimaced at the sight.

"Mom, dad, cool it. We don't want to see your p.d.a it's disgusting." Damian said as Valerie giggled. Hermione gave her son a motherly look.

"If it wasn't for that _p.d.a _and other things, you wouldn't be here." Hermione turned away as she checked the breakfast and Draco turned and put his arms around Hermione to hide his smile.

With his parents back turned away from him, Damian made a gagging face at his sister who began to laugh. He was glad she was smiling and laughing again. They slowly moved to the table and sat down. Two plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage floated over to them and landed lightly in front of them. Soon afterwards, syrup, two mugs of hot chocolate and knives and forks followed.

As soon as Damian got his fork he began to ravish his food. He began eating it rapidly and finished his breakfast in less then five minutes. Valerie looked at her brother suspiciously again. She had a feeling he was hiding something.

Damian turned his syrup covered face and smiled at his sister. She smiled back and he used Legimency to tell her, _I'm not going to do anything. I just really need to get going._ She nodded but inside she didn't believe him.

As her brother got up and left for the day, Valerie knew this was the time to confront her parents on what she heard the night before. She looked at her parents as they ate their breakfast and took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad…I want to talk to you guys about something." Valerie said. Both Hermione and Draco looked up at their daughter and gave her their undivided attention.

"Well last night I overheard you guys fighting about me. And I want to know why." Valerie saw her parents give eachother a fleeting look. Then Draco spoke.

"Honey, the only reason your mom and I were fighting is because I'm afraid of my little girl growing up. It's hard for me to understand you are old enough to make your own decisions. And…it was partly also because of the fact that we had you and Damian at the same age you are now, so it makes me just fear for you in some ways and I'm sorry you had to hear us fighting." Draco put his head down a little, in shame. Hermione grabbed his hand to show she was supporting him and understood how hard it was for him to admit his mistake. Valerie looked at her parents and thought, why had she been worried. They loved eachother a lot and she didn't have to worry about them fighting, every couple fought.

Valerie smiled and moved over to her dad and gave him a hug. He reached his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Its okay dad. I'm not going to disappoint you. And no matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl, so don't worry." She put her head on the soft, silky blond hair so like her own an then pulled away. She kissed her mom on the cheek and picked up her purse. She walked out of the kitchen with a smile playing on her lips as her parents kissed lightly in happiness.


	2. That Afternoon

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long to get this next chapter, I've been studying like mad for my geometry exam and i finally finished so in celebration I wrote this chapter. Hope u enjoy. Review please.

**Chapter 2: That Afternoon**

As Hermione used her wand to clear the dishes, Draco stood up and began to pace. Hermione looked up at his strange behaviour and stopped washing the dishes. She waited for him to say the first words as he always did when something was bothering him.

"Mione…did you know that Valerie knew about our fights? I mean I thought we were the only ones aware of them. But if the kids know about it…it means we've been fighting a lot." Draco said as he sat down beside his wife.

Hermione, at 34 still looked as youthful and as beautiful as she did at 17, the only difference was that she had a few laugh lines around her eyes, but other than that she hadn't changed. Draco, on the other hand, had cut his hair to a buzz cut but just like Hermione only had a few laugh lines around his eyes and nothing else.

Hermione looked into the silver eyes of the man she loved and smiled. She stroked his face and sighed.

"Well, if we have, we know now to stop. And I think you should start leaving for work now or you'll be late." Hermione said. Draco nodded and leaned in and lightly kissed Hermione. He got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione knew she had to get ready for work as well but she just sat at the table and thought. Why was she and Draco always fighting? It wasn't like there were any real problems, it just seemed like they were beginning to hate each other's company and fighting was the only way they could fill that void. Hermione shook her head as she heard the front door slam and Draco's car turn on and slowly fade away.

Hermione stood up and waved her wand. Instantly, she was dressed in a white cap, gown and shoes. She picked up her bag as she went to her car to start another day of hard work at St. Mungo's.

---------------------------------------

Draco made it to the Ministry of Magic in only a few minutes and walked into the Auror department. He collapsed at his desk and Harry peaked his head over their cubicle wall and smiled down at Draco.

"Hey Draco. What's the matter with you?" Harry asked while walking to sit in front of Draco's desk. Draco looked up at Harry's voice and smiled at his friend. He sighed.

"Valerie overheard me and Hermione having another fight." Draco replied as Harry shook his head.

"You and Hermione were fighting again? What's going on? It seems like you guys are always fighting." Harry said.

"I know and it seems like we fight just to fight or I don't know…" Draco put his head in his hands just as their supervisor, Knight McKinnon walked up. Draco looked up at his boss as he came to stand in front of Harry and Draco.

"Malfoy, Potter, we've got a new assignment for you two. There has been sightings of rogue Dementors and Gremlins in the mountains of Sweden and we believe this is something you two should check out. Malfoy, we're going to partner you with a new Auror from America. Miss Tyler if you'd please." Knight said as a woman walked into sight.

Draco glanced at her then turned his eyes fully upon her as he took in her enchanting beauty. She had long dark wavy hair, with soft light brown skin, piercing blue eyes and full pink lips. She had lightly arched brows and a beauty mark above her lip underneath her thin nose. She smiled as she looked upon Draco. She put out her hand to shake Draco's and Draco slowly reached for her hand in a daze.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Jennifer Tyler. I'll be assisting you on this endeavor." She pulled her hand away as Draco continued to stare at her. He shook his head as he tried to find his words.

"En-endeavor? Are we going to be traveling?" Draco asked his boss but never taking his eyes off her.

"Yes, you will be traveling there to get rid of the problem personally. You will be leaving tomorrow morning so get yourself acquainted and get ready for this trip. Potter follow me, so I can show you where you'll be traveling to get rid of the Gremlins" Knight said. He turned and pointed to Harry to follow him. Harry got up reluctantly as he looked back at Draco still staring at Jennifer. He didn't like the way he was looking at but at that moment he had to follow his boss, so Harry made sure he'd talk to Draco before the end of the day.

---------------------------------------------

Valerie, in her black convertible with the top down, drove toward the beach. She cruised down the highway with her music blasting. She was singing along and she had a great voice, just like her mother. She turned into the parking lot of the beach and parked. She stepped out of he car, picked up her bag just as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"Good morning beautiful" A deep voice whispered into Valerie's ear from behind. She shivered at the smooth voice and turned in his arms. Valerie looked into the green eyes of her boyfriend Allen. He was tall and wore black rimmed square glasses, but even with glasses, he was a sexy guy. He had short black hair with a prominent nose and medium lips. He was lightly muscled because of his years as seeker at Hogwarts and was tanned lightly from surfing

He was wearing a white t-shirt and multicolored swimming shorts. He wore flip flops and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. He moved his hands to the apple bottom which he loved so much and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she sighed. They kissed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Hello yourself" She said breathlessly as he pulled away and held her hand. They slowly walked to the beach.

"You look great. You know I love purple on you. Come on lets go sit." He said flashing his dazzling smile at her. Valerie smiled back and nodded. They found a spot on beach and Valerie pulled a blanket from her bag and laid it on the sand and sat down. Allen quickly followed and pulled her into his arms.

"I love when we're just like this. Sitting together, in each other's arms. It just shows me how great you are." He whispered into her ear. She smiled at his words and snuggled closer to him.

"Ready to go swimming?" He asked. Valerie got up and took off her top and tights to reveal a purple halter swim suit. Allen got up and removed his t-shirt as he took Valerie's hand and they ran toward the ocean.

----------------------------------------

Damian drove up to a large white mansion in his black SUV and pulled out his necklace and clutched it until it turned hot. It had been a little gift from his father and as he felt the necklace go back to normal temperature, the front door of the mansion opened and a petite perky chocolate brown haired girl came out.

She was a short, petite girl of 17, with layered short brown hair with side bangs, a button nose, full curvaceous lips and a star piercing in the right side of her nose. She wore shock blue eye shadow and a mini short shock blue dress, with blue flats. She ran to the SUV and jumped in. She leaned over and gave Damian a passionate kiss. He loved that about her. She was a small person but she had such a large presence. She was so much smaller then him but she could control him like no other person in his life.

She moved out of his arms and smiled up at Damian. He looked into her dark brown eyes and smiled back.

"So I have a little surprise for you today. But you're going to have to wait." He said as he drove the car out of the driveway and got onto the highway.

"Oooo, a surprise? Can I have a hint?" She whispered into his ear seductively. Damian shivered at her sweet breath fanning his ear. He held back the arousal that was coming over him. He knew he'd get his chance with her he just had to be patient.

"Nope. You just have to wait." He said back as he turned onto a back road off the highway. He drove for 5 minutes before he took out his wand and transfigured a blindfold onto her eyes. He wanted it to be a total surprise.

Sasha giggled at the blindfold. Damian transfigured a picnic basket and a blanket that he lay on the grass as he moved to the other side of the car to lead Sasha out. He opened her door, helped her down and moved her to the perfect spot. He removed her blindfold and he heard her gasp.

She was facing a beautiful, secluded abyss of grass. It had a little waterfall and pond that had fish and beautiful flowers and plants. It was beautifully hidden, but you could still see the sunset and the trees.

She turned in Damian's arms and smiled at him. She looked up at him in wonder and was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Damian asked as he looked down at her. And Sasha was totally speechless, so she showed him how she felt with a kiss.

Damian was happy that she'd done that because he kissed her back with all the pent up desire he'd been feeling. He began to take control of the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, felt her open her mouth and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He slowly led her toward the blanket and lay her down slowly. Damian then began to kiss her neck. Sasha giggled at the sweet torment and began to move her hands up and down the back of his shirt.

Damian moved his hand up her dress and quickly pulled her thong off. Sasha moved her legs and kicked her thong randomly onto the grass. She quickly unbuttoned his shorts and pulled his shorts and boxers off. He pulled down her dress so that her breasts were exposed. Her skin glowed in the sunlight and he gently cupped her small breasts and squeezed them. Sasha moaned in pleasure at his touch. Damian bent down and put his lips to one of her perky nipples. Damian suckled, bit, licked and devoured her nipple and flicked the other in his finger tips and she clutched his head to her and squirmed and moaned his name.

Sasha gasped at the feelings he was sending through her. She began to claw at his back and finally when he stopped, Sasha pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Damian quickly picked up his wand, muttered a protection charm and dropped his wand so he could get down to business. He swiftly moved over her and positioned his throbbing penis at the opening of her pussy.

He slowly pushed into her, watching her face as his long thick erection went into her. Sasha bit her lip at the feel of Damian's penis stretching her to her max and sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. He pushed into her deeper and deeper until he'd reached her bud and pushed through that too. She swallowed a yelp of pleasure as he settled himself deep inside her. Finally Damian felt her tight pussy clutching and pulsating around him. He slowly began to move, thrusting in and out. Pulling out almost all the way and then pushing his way back deeply into her. Sasha was whimpering as Damian picked up the pace. He began to slam into her, pounding into her so hard, she was moaning his name at every deep, pleasure giving thrust, until she finally reached orgasm and screamed his name. Damian totally lost control as he felt the walls of her pussy grip him incredibly hard. As the orgasm hit him, he groaned out her name and sprayed a sea of cum deeply into her.

Damian collapsed on top of Sasha, but he rolled over as not to crush her. She gasped at the orgasm that pulsed through her again at their movement. Damian realized that Sasha was still very sensitive, so he reached down and began to tease her clit mercilessly.

Sasha yelped at the orgasms going through her, one after the other, every one more gratifying then the last and finally she screamed as she reached her complete pinnacle and her pussy clenched Damian again. He hadn't realized but he was sensitive too, so once again he yelled in orgasm and squirted cum into her . Damian removed his hand and laid it on her back. Sasha moved her head to look at his face and kissed his neck.

"Thank you baby. Oh God…thank you." Sasha whispered out of breath. Damian stroked her hair and they just lay there, still one. He was still throbbing, thickly deep inside her.

Finally they got up and got into their swim suits to go swimming in the pond which was like a wading pool. They were filthy and needed to clean off but in the water they didn't get cleaner, they only got dirtier. They began to kiss passionately and slowly began to relive the moments they'd had on the blanket. And Damian was loving every minute of it and her.

----------------------------------------

Valerie jumped out of the water and ran to the beach as Allen chased her, growling. She laughed loudly as he tackled her onto the blanket. He looked down at her laughing face and kissed her. Valerie kissed him back and pulled him closer as their wet bodies pressed together. He leaned over her, her back pressed into the blanket, then he began to move his hand up her leg but Valerie pulled away. Allen looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Val." Allen said on her lips. Valerie smiled at him.

"It's ok. I'm just not ready yet. When I am, I promise I'll let you know." She whispered back. He kissed her lightly. They snuggled together on the blanket while Valerie thought, what if Allen doesn't want me for much longer because of… No, he loves me.

Valerie looked up at him for assurance and Allen kissed her forehead as if he could read her thoughts. Valerie snuggled closer to him and watched the sun setting near the water. She knew Allen loved her. He wouldn't hurt her, or so she hoped.


	3. That Evening

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter and gives u some clues on what may happen later in the story. ENJOY:-)

**Chapter 3: That Evening**

As Draco cleaned up, Harry came and stood in front of Draco's desk with his arms crossed. Draco looked up at Harry and stopped picking up his work.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry cocked his eyebrow at Draco as if to say, what do you mean what?

"Why were you ogling Jennifer the way you were today?" Harry asked with his arms crossed. Harry didn't want Draco doing anything to hurt Hermione.

"I wasn't _ogling_, I was just reacting to her in a - natural way." Draco replied while packing his briefcase.

"_A natural way?_ You were full on staring at her. I don't think a married man like you should be acting in such a way." Harry replied while he walked with Draco out of the Auror department.

"Well I didn't do anything wrong…. Anyway how's Meghan? She's almost seven months pregnant right?" Draco asked, deviating from the previous subject. Harry gave him a suspicious look and told him about Meghan. As Harry was about to separate from Draco, he turned his friend toward him and looked him in the eye.

"Draco, you've become one of my best friends these past years, but I love you and Hermione and I don't want to watch you make a stupid mistake over anything. Tell the family about your assignment and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Harry patted Draco on the shoulder and apparated away.

Draco stood where he was for a while as he thought about what Harry had said. Of course he wouldn't do anything stupid. He loved Hermione and always would. Draco moved to his car and quickly got into it and sped home.

------------------------------------

Damian picked up Sasha in his arms and kissed her one last time before he put her on the ground. She kissed him back and sighed in his arms and reluctantly let go of Damian as he put her down.

They walked to his car hand in hand and continued to steal kisses during that walk. Eventually they reached the car, and being a gentleman, Damian opened the passenger door for Sasha but surprisingly, she jumped onto him and into his arms. She kissed him one more time before he put her in the car and shut the door.

As Damian walked around the car, he thought of all the great love making he and Sasha had been doing. He stepped into the car and started it. Sasha took his hand as he began to drive and they kept holding hands all the way to Sasha's house.

As they pulled into the driveway, Damian put the car in park as Sasha leaned over and kissed him. Damian lightly held her face as she deepened the kiss. Sasha slipped her tongue into Damian's mouth and began to stroke his tongue with her own. She grabbed his hair as she opened her mouth and kissed him.

They pulled away as they panted. The kiss had been so powerful, they had had to stop to catch their breaths and looked into each other's eyes. The passion in his eyes were reflected in her eyes but as he glanced behind her and saw her house, Damian looked away from Sasha's heated gaze. Sasha noticed and smiled.

"Okay. I know I have to go now but I'll see you maybe, tomorrow?" Sasha said as she pulled away slightly. Damian pulled her into a kiss one more time and then let go.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Goodnight babe." Damian said as Sasha got out of the car.

"Goodnight Dame." Sasha said back. She slammed the door and Damian watched her walk to her front door. Sasha turned, waved and walked into her house and closed the door.

Damian put his car into drive and drove home. Just as he turned into the driveway, he saw his father's car pull into the driveway as well.

Damian looked at his father as he got out of his car and walked toward the house. His dad looked quite upset, Draco's usually sleek hair was a mess, his eyes were becoming bloodshot and his fists were clenched. Also his face was in a scowl and he didn't even notice his son until Damian nudged him.

"Hey dad. What's wrong?" Damian asked with concern. Draco looked at his son.

"Nothing" Draco said. But Damian didn't believe him so, even though he knew he would get in deep trouble for this, Damian tried to use Legilimency to read his father's mind. Damian caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman saying, _I'll be assisting you on this endeavor_ and Uncle Harry saying, _don't want to watch you_ _make a stupid mistake_ before Draco furiously pushed Damian out of his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought I told you not to use Legilimency to read me or your mother's minds? Its an invasion of privacy and I DO NOT need it at this moment. Now get into the house." Draco stormed past Damian as Damian thought about what he had just seen. He shrugged and walked into the house.

Damian turned into the dining room where dinner was on the table. Hermione was setting the table with her wand and looked up as Damian walked in. She smiled at him and Damian could see she had had a rough day, so Damian moved over and kissed his mother on the forehead and gave her a hug.

Hermione was caught off guard by Damian's show of affection but she hugged him back and continued to set the table.

As Draco came down the stairs, Valerie walked into the room and sat down at the newly set table. She smiled up at her father and brother as they sat down as well. Hermione took her seat and they all began to eat their dinner. As the dinner progressed, they all ate in silence until finally Draco spoke.

"Well I got a new assignment today which involves a trip to Sweden. I leave tomorrow." Draco announced. Hermione looked up.

"You'll be working with Harry on this assignment as well?" Hermione asked.

"Um….not exactly but the details aren't important. All I know is I'll probably be away for a week or so." Draco replied. At these words Damian looked up at his father and remembered what he'd seen. The beautiful woman who would be helping him on his assignment. Why was he lying to mom?

Damian kept his mouth shut hoping his father would tell his mother the truth in private later on but until then he wouldn't worry his stressed mother or cheerful sister.

Later that night as Hermione and Draco were in their room, getting ready for bed, Hermione turned a seductive eye on Draco.

"So because you are going to be away so long….maybe we should have a little fun tonight." Hermione said as she lay down seductively on the bed.

Draco smiled and moved on top of his wife to kiss her. Their lips met and the fire and passion began. Draco licked Hermione's bottom lip to gain entrance into her mouth. She sighed at the sweet torment and Draco drove his tongue into her mouth. His tongue furiously caressed Hermione's with an eager and desperate passion to it. He slowly began to remove the skimpy negligee Hermione was wearing to look upon her beautiful naked body.

After the twins, she had gained her figure back and her body was as beautiful as ever. Draco moved his mouth down to her neck and kissed, licked and lightly bit the sensitive skin She giggled as she realized they hadn't sound proofed their room so Hermione called her wand.

"Accio WAND!!!" She yelled as he gently nipped her nipple and squeezed the other. The pleasure washing through her almost made her drop her wand but she whispered the sound charm and a protection charm, dropped her wand and gave into the wonderful pleasure of Draco.

He quickly ravished her first nipple then moved to the other. Draco heard Hermione panting and Draco smiled against her skin. He sucked her nipple as her hands roamed his hair and she moaned at the pleasure he was giving her.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Draco up to her lips and flipped him onto his back. She slowly moved down to his neck and begun to kiss and lick it. She lightly nipped him and she heard him groan in response. Hermione quickly kissed, nipped and licked her way down to Draco's navel, which she delved her tongue into. She gently scrapped her nails against his skin as she pulled off his tenting pajama bottoms off.

Hermione put her hand around Draco's dick and began to stroke up and down and she kissed the tip of it teasingly. Draco groaned at her teasing. He put his hand in her hair and then pulled her up to his mouth. Hermione was disappointed, until he turned her body around so that her head was at his dick while his was at her pussy.

Hermione felt Draco open her legs and slowly lick her wet folds. She shuddered and continued to stroke Draco with her hand and gently lick the tip of his long thick dick. Draco was groaning at the pleasure of Hermione, so he moved his arms so he was able to push two of his fingers into her. He heard her gasp at this, so Draco began to move in and out and put his mouth to her clit and tease it mercilessly.

Hermione moaned at the torture Draco was pushing upon her, so in reciprocation Hermione quickly took him into her mouth. She slowly but surely took his entire length into her mouth and throat. She lapped her tongue around him while her hand teased and rolled his balls. Hermione heard Draco groan in between her legs. She continued her movements, driving Draco crazy. He moved his hands and tongue faster to bring Hermione to the height of pleasure he was at. He pushed deeper into her and found her g-spot. Draco focused his pressure there. At that, Draco felt Hermione stop her torment and moan. Draco continued to torment her, pushing harder on her clit and her g-spot.

Hermione was dying in pleasure but she continued her teasing, feeling Draco groaning and squirming. All at once their waves of pleasure crashed through both of them at the peak and both of them hit orgasm. Hermione bucked and her juices flowed over Draco's hand and mouth. Draco squirted a wave of cum into her mouth. Hermione gagged a little then swallowed it.

They both lay limp in each other's arms for a few minutes but Draco was not finished with Hermione for the night. He turned her over on top of him and positioned her over his erect dick. The thick length glistened with cum and saliva as he slowly pressed himself into Hermione. She gasped at the spasm of pleasure that went through her body as Draco's thick member slid into her, stretching her pussy, her muscles clenching around him. Hermione cried out as he pushed deeper into her, reached her bud but pushed deeper still, stretching and settling deeply inside her, so deep that Hermione was sitting on top of Draco. She then began to move as Draco fondled her breasts, Hermione moaning at the force of the pleasure being pounded into her body.

Draco groaned as he felt her tight pussy clench and unclench him as he slid in and out of her. He began to quicken his pace. Soon slamming up into her as she brought her body down to meet his. Soon Hermione was almost screaming at each thrust and Draco was grunting and panting at each thrust. Finally Hermione reached her massive explosion of an orgasm which had her screaming. The pleasure sank to her bones with the feelings flowing through her body, she saw stars and then collapsed limp and sweaty on top of Draco's chest.

Draco yelled as he reached orgasm but instead of stars, he saw Jennifer's face as Hermione's pussy clenched him amazingly tight. Draco squirted cum into Hermione, but seeing Jennifer's face just made him cum again. He bucked at the force of it as the second orgasm hit him, sending Hermione into another orgasm as well.

They both collapsed exhausted after it all. Hermione snuggled into Draco's arms and fell asleep, but Draco couldn't fall asleep. Why had he seen Jennifer's face in the middle of him and Hermione's love making? And why did it have such an effect on him? Draco pondered all of this and later, much later, he finally fell asleep.


	4. The Start of Betrayals

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**A/N: Hey people, Hope you like this chapter. From here I have two possible endings. Either a beautiful one or sad one. Send reviews so I know which one to write. REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: The Start of Betrayals**

The next morning, after a restless sleep, Draco got dressed and went down to eat his breakfast. This morning only Hermione was in the kitchen since the kids were still sleeping. Draco moved over to Hermione and kissed her on her forehead. Draco sat down next to her at the table.

Draco's breakfast magically floated down in front of him. He quickly took his knife and began to eat the delicious food. He continued to eat as Hermione read the Daily Prophet and ate her own breakfast. As Hermione laid down the Daily Prophet and finished her breakfast, Draco glanced at her as she floated her dish to the sink and washed it, Draco moved his hand and clutched Hermione's free hand.

Hermione looked a little startled at Draco grabbing her hand, but she turned toward him and smiled at him. Draco picked up her hand and kissed it. Hermione just looked at Draco questioningly.

"Draco, what's got into you? It seems like you can't let me go." Hermione said as Draco continued to clutch her hand to his lips. Draco put Hermione's hand on the table and looked at her. 

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you before I leave." Draco said. Hermione smiled and moved to sit on Draco's lap.

"Draco, I know you love me. Remember you showed me last night." Hermione said to him with a smile. Draco smiled back but inside he thought, yeah last night I really showed you that by thinking about Jennifer.

Hermione stroked Draco's short stubbly hair on his head. Draco looked into her face and kissed her. He kissed her with love, passion, anxiety and fear. Draco didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he needed to kiss her to know everything was going to be alright. Hermione drowned in the intensity of Draco's kiss and when he pulled away, she looked at him surprisingly.

Draco got up and held Hermione's hand all the way to the door. When he reached the door, he leaned down and kissed her one more time, sweetly, before he went out the door, went into his car and drove to the Ministry of Magic.

---------------------------------------------

Later that day, Meghan, Ginny and Lavender came over to visit. They knew Valerie and Damian were out for the day and they knew they would be able to really talk because they'd be alone.

Ginny had brought her kids with her and they were upstairs playing, while the moms sat downstairs and gossiped a little about life around them. They never go to talk because they all worked, but today they had the day off.

Meghan was Harry's wife and she was quite pregnant. She was seven months and she was huge. Usually she had a very slim figure with petite breasts. She was red haired and had hazel eyes like Hermione, only she had full lips and a stub nose. She was quite pretty, but at this particular moment she was fussing about being pregnant.

"God how did you all do it? This is horrible." Meghan said as she squirmed in the comfy armchair she was sitting in. All the other women laughed at Meghan's discomfort.

"How do you think I coped with it? I had twins. But Meghan, when he's born it'll all have been worth it. Plus you're husband can help a lot with the discomfort." Meghan, Lavender and Ginny all raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked at them slightly appalled.

"With massages girls. Get you minds out of the gutter." Hermione said They laughed at Hermione's words.

"Anyways, how's Seamus and Ron? How do they like working in the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Well Seamus is doing great in the Misuse of Magical Items Department and of course you saw Brian and Sabrina. I can't believe Brian is eight and Sabrina is six. It seems like yesterday they were just babies." Ginny said. She sighed as the sound of running children echoed on the floor above them. Ginny looked up and shook her head. Lavender turned back to Hermione.

"Well Ron is great. Of course working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office is his calling. And of course he loves taking Trinity to work with him. He loves her so much. He took her today or I would of brought her with me." Lavender said with a smile.

Anyway the woman began to speak about their husbands' endeavors. Hermione smiled at everything she heard and laughed at some. Finally Draco came up.

"So Hermione, did you give Draco a _going away _present before he left this morning?" Meghan asked with a smirk. Hermione blushed slightly, as the other women laughed.

"Did you do it to show him that no matter what woman he works with, you're his wife and you're the only one who can give him the pleasure he needs?" Meghan asked. Hermione looked kind of confused at Meghan's words.

"Woman he works with? I don't get what your saying. There are tons of woman in the Ministry of Magic." Hermione answered. Meghan smiled at her in disbelief.

"C'mon Hermione. Harry told me about the beautiful woman Draco got partnered on his mission with. I know the reason you guys did the dirty to say, I'm your wife and don't forget it." Meghan replied. Inside Hermione's mind thoughts, horrible thoughts filled her. Why would Draco not tell me about this, Hermione thought. As she looked upon her smiling friends, Hermione pretended she was completely involved in what they were saying but really and truly she was not even in the room.

----------------------------------------

Draco was in the Sweden mountains with Jennifer. They had just built a magical tent with 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a large den.

As Draco sat in the den, reading a book, Jennifer came in from her bedroom. She was wearing a tight mini dress with slippers. It was quite low cut showing her creamy brown skin and her full cleavage. And she held her hair up with a little pin, that had little wisps of dark hair floating around her face.

Draco couldn't stop looking at Jennifer as she sat down in the armchair across from Draco. She noticed him staring and smiled at him. Draco quickly looked away and looked back at his book. Jennifer laughed and continued to look at Draco.

"I hope its alright that I made myself comfortable." Jennifer said conversationally. Draco glanced at her.

"No I don't mind. This is your tent as well Miss. Tyler." Draco said. Jennifer shook her head.

"No, no, no. Call me Jennifer. I want us to be friends, Draco." Jennifer said. Draco smiled at her and continued with his book. Jennifer looked around and went to the kitchen. Draco heard her shuffling around and when she came back, she was holding two glasses of clear liquid and handed one to Draco.

"Here you go. It'll help you sleep later." Jennifer said. She sat down in her chair and began to sip her drink. Draco looked at it but knew he'd need something to go to sleep through the night, so he drank the entire glass.

Slowly Draco begun to feel drowsy. He put down his book and got out of his chair to go to bed when he bumped into Jennifer. They tried to move out of eachother way but kept on bumping into eachother. Eventually Draco moved her by holding her in his arms and moving her in the opposite direction. The only thing was as he moved her, Jennifer tripped into Draco's arms. Draco looked into her eyes as she looked back into his.

Jennifer leaned into Draco's arms and suddenly their lips met. Draco kissed her so sweetly and passionately. Jennifer wrapped her arms around Draco in the kiss and Draco put his hands on her back and pulled her even closer.

Jennifer opened her mouth to let Draco slide his tongue into her mouth. They began to kiss more deeply, tongues dancing and slowly Draco's hands moved to her butt. He squeezed her full bottom as he kissed her and then a ringing was heard in the room.

Both breathless, they pulled out of the kiss and untangled themselves. Draco looked at her flushed face. Draco heard the ringing again and moved to the phone. He picked it up and gave a shaky hello. On the other line, Hermione's sweet voice answered back.

--------------------------------------------

"Hello, Honey?" Hermione said tentatively into the phone as she sat on her bed. Hermione listened as she heard Draco breath deeply and then answer.

"Hi Mione. How are you?" Draco said, feeling guilty talking to his wife, right after he had just been kissing another woman.

"I was just worried about you because a few minutes ago, I had the most strange feeling in my gut and I knew I needed to talk to you. So is the mission going well?" Hermione asked. She was waiting for Draco to tell her about the new woman partner.

"Its going really good. I've gotten a precise location on the Gremlins we're looking for and we're slowly going to try to get rid of them, so I'll probably be here a little while longer." Draco said. He turned his head and saw Jennifer go into her room.

"Oh well, is there anything new going on? I miss you so much I just want you to keep me updated." Hermione said. She was hoping this would be the opening Draco needed so he could tell her about his new partner. As long as he didn't lie, that meant he had nothing to hide and that she could trust him.

"Um……nothing really. Mione, I have to go to bed. I have an early start tomorrow so I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Mione. I …love you." Draco said. Hermione smiled a little at his words.

"I love you too Draco. Goodnight." Hermione said and put down the phone. Hermione climbed into bed and thought about Draco's new partner and Draco continually lying about it to her. He had the chance to tell her and if he had that meant he had nothing to hide but him not telling her meant there was something to hide.

---------------------------------------------

Draco moved to his room and went into his bed. He rolled over trying to get comfortable, but the every time he fell asleep, he dreamed about Jennifer's full lips, her body, her creamy brown skin and her full butt. Draco continued to sleep restlessly and woke up in a cold sweat after dreaming about the first time Hermione and him had broken up and Draco knew he was not going to sleep that night.

Draco heard a knock on his door and Jennifer stood in the doorway looking at Draco lying in bed. He pulled the sheets to his chest, considering he had no shirt on.

Jennifer moved over to him and kissed him. Draco had not expected this but everything in him told him to keep going. She moved into his arms and kissed him more passionately. Draco knew he was going to hell for what he was doing, but if this was hell he would die a thousand deaths to be with Jennifer for just one night.

Jennifer slowly peeled off her mini dress and Draco watched in awe as he got his wish.


	5. Good and Bad

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**A/N: Hey people, Hope you like this chapter. I really need some REVIEWS so I know what to write next but definitely tell me if this chapter is good. Sorry for the long wait I haven't been home for a long time, so I hope u enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Good and Bad**

The day Draco went on his business trip, Damian had a plan to spend the entire day and night with Sasha. He had thought they'd go to a movie first and then maybe go back to their secluded beach to continue what they had been doing before. But when Damian got to Sasha's house, she looked horrible.

She had bags under her eyes, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her skin was pale and clammy and she was frowning.

The second she opened the door and Damian saw her, he ran and pulled her into his arms. She was looking so sick and he was afraid for her.

"Babe, what's wrong? You look terrible." Damian said as he held her. When he got no reply, Damian closed the front door and just stood there holding her.

Sasha was sniffling into Damian's chest as he held her. She listened to his heartbeat and his deep breathing and her eyes began to fill with tears. She tried to hold them back but they flooded over her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Damian looked down and saw her crying and pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. Damian held her at arms length and looked into the beautiful dark brown eyes and saw them shining with more tears. Damian quickly wiped them away.

"Sasha, please talk to me. You're silence is killing me right now. I hate seeing people I care about hurting and I not knowing what's hurting them. Please tell me what's got you so upset." Damian pleaded. Sasha wiped her nose and looked into Damian's silver eyes. She took a deep breath and finally began to speak. Her voice was low as she told him what was wrong with her.

"Damian…remember how at graduation I lost my virginity to you?" Sasha asked while looking at the her hands.

"Yes…but what does that have to do with anything ?" Damian asked. He saw Sasha's hands move quicker on the sofa.

"Well that night we didn't use any…um…charms and now I think I'm…" Sasha stumbled over the last word. Her eyes welled up again as she knew what she was about to do.

"What?" Damian asked. He squeezed her arms a little tighter in anticipation. Sasha took another breath and finally said what she didn't want to.

"Pregnant." Damian let go of Sasha's arms and looked at her in shock. She couldn't be serious, he thought.

"Sasha…. Are you _sure?_ I mean graduation was like a month and a half ago… I mean….Merlin do you know what this means?Are you _positive_?" Damian had gotten up and was pacing around the room. He ran his fingers through his hair as Sasha followed him with her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I took a few magical tests and some muggle tests and they all came out the same." She said with dread on her face because she knew Damian did not want to be tied down to any girl and he had told her in the beginning that this was just fun. Now that she was pregnant, she didn't know what was going to happen.

"So you're pregnant? And it's definitely ours right?" Damian asked as he paced.

"Yes. Its ours. So... what do you think?" Sasha said as she got up, stood in front of Damian and looked into his face.

"I think that it was real stupid of you to get pregnant." Damian said. What the hell he thought, why was he acting like this?

"Stupid of _me?_ I wasn't the only one there Damian. You were there too and you had just as much in the making of this child as I did." Sasha said in disbelief.

"Well you were the one that said, '_don't be to rough or I might get knocked up' _ remember that? Why would you say that and then not perform a protection charm?" Damian asked, making more evil words come out of his mouth. Sasha looked at him shocked and hurt, with tears in her eyes.

_"_Well _I _couldn't because you had taken my wand and hidden it remember? That was the whole reason I came looking for you and ended up sleeping with you. And I said that as a joke because I didn't think it would really happen. Anyway what are we going to do about the baby?" She said.

"What baby? Its not a baby yet, its just a blob of stuff inside you, and right now I think I just need to go think about some stuff before I can say anything about what we are going to do." Damian answered. Sasha looked at him and shook her head. And then spoke quietly with tears streaming down her face.

"Fine. If you need to _think, _then go think all you want and get out." She walked to the door and opened it, not looking at him. 

Damian stood in the same spot for a few seconds in disbelief and then walked out of the house. He turned to say something more but the door was slammed in his face. As Damian walked to his car, Sasha watched with teary eyes as he left. When he had gone she broke down and ran up to her room. sobbing uncontrollably.

-----------------------------------------------

Valerie was sitting in Allen's living room while Allen got her a soda. He sat down on the sofa with her and she snuggled into the arm he put around her. She sipped her soda as she lay in Allen's arms. The night before she'd been thinking of ways for them to have fun with eachother without having sex.

Valerie put down her soda and faced Allen. He noticed her staring so he put down his soda and listened intently to her.

"Allen, I know it frustrates you that we can't have sex but I've thought of other ways for us to have fun." She said as she stroked up his legs and rested her hand on the zipper of his jeans. Allen looked down at her hand and clutched it.

"You sure you want to do this?" Allen asked. He really didn't know if she was ready for this. She nodded and that's all he needed. He moved and kissed her. The kiss deepened as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moved her hand in his lap making her caress his hardening penis.

Valerie pulled out of the kiss and unbuttoned Allen's jeans and then unzipped them. She saw the large hard bulge in his boxers. She gasped as her fingers felt how big he was.

Allen pulled his boxers out of the way letting his long hard erection spring free and stood out of his pants. Valerie's eyes widened at how long and thick he was. She looked at Allen and he smiled at her. He picked up her hand slowly moved it to touch his erection.

"Touch it." He whispered in labored breaths. Valerie reached out and clutched his erection. She put her fingers around it and gripped it. Then she began to stroke him up and down. She heard him moan as she did this.

She continued to move her hand up and down and soon she began to gain speed. As she began to get the hang of it, Allen stopped her.

"Put it in your mouth." He said. Valerie looked kind of scared but she knelt down in front of him on the sofa and moved into position.

She slowly took him into her mouth, slowly swallowing his entire length. Allen moaned at how tight and hot her mouth was. Valerie flicked her tongue and Allen moaned again. He put his hands in her hair and guided her head as she sucked him.

Soon he was groaning loudly and was forcing her head down on his hard dick. Valerie was gagging a little at the speed, but she relaxed her throat so as not feel any discomfort or choke on him inside her throat.

Suddenly Allen's hands clenched in her hair as he yelled her name and squirted a wad of cum into her mouth. Valerie gagged and held it in her mouth.

"Swallow it" Allen told her. Valerie did but with some difficulty. She coughed up a bit and it dribbled out of her mouth.

Allen grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth. He smiled at her and kissed her. Then he slowly moved her to lie on her back. He reached under her skirt and removed her lace underwear. He quickly moved down to between her legs as Valerie realized where he was.

"Allen what are you…oh Merlin." Valerie moaned as Allen's tongue flickered on her clitoris. Valerie put her hands into Allen's hair as his wonderful tongue flicked and played with her clit. Valerie moaned at the hot waves of pleasure washing through her. Suddenly Allen pushed a finger into Valerie's tight pussy. She gasped as his finger pushed deeply into her ,stretching her and sending a spasm of pleasure through her.

Valerie moaned as he began to move his finger in and out slowly. He soon began to move his finger and tongue faster, having Valerie moaning and squirming on the sofa. She began to pant as wave after wave of pleasure went through her body, making her yelp and moan. Allen attached his mouth to her and was sucking her so hard, she didn't know what to do. Just as she hit her orgasm, he slipped another finger into her, making her scream as the orgasm flowed through her.

Valerie collapsed in a heap on the sofa as Allen came and kissed her. Valerie was in awe of Allen as he moved her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Valerie had never felt anything like that and she had liked it. And maybe sooner then later she would lose her virginity to Allen.

---------------------------------------

As Damian paced on the beach he fought the urge to go back to Sasha's. He loved her so much but he didn't want a kid. All the teasing in Hogwarts cam back to him as he paced.

_"Don't be like your father and have a kid when you're still in Hogwarts…..All his womanizing is going to end him up with a kid, just like his dad when he had him……The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so don't go have a kid on us okay?…." _The voices of his friends teasing him faded in his memory.

Damian knew that he could be really happy with Sasha if they had the baby, but Damian didn't want to be his father. He loved his dad of course, but Damian wanted to be his own person. But Damian knew he'd hurt Sasha so much with his words. She wasn't the reason, it was just issues he needed to work out and he knew he needed to make up with her.

Damian pulled out his magical cell phone and dialed Sasha's cell number. A tiny screen popped up which showed Sasha's bedroom and finally her face as she picked up on the final ring.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily on the phone. She looked as if she had been crying a lot.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Damian said into the phone. He noticed Sasha moving slowly out of her room but never taking her eyes off the screen.

"I really do want this baby. I only said what I did because….I have my own issues I need to work out, but I love you and I am going to be there to take care of this child. I promise." Damian said. He saw Sasha smile.

"I'm so happy Damian. I was really worried but I'm not anymo-ahhh!" Sasha screamed as her phone flipped up and then crashed and hit the floor. Damian heard her scream, some thuds and then silence. He looked into the screen. There he could see Sasha lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sasha!!! SASHA!!!!! Oh my God!!!! Love wake up!!! SASHA!!!" Damian turned off his phone jumped into his car and rushed off to Sasha's house.


	6. No

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**A/N: Hey people, Hope you like this chapter. I really need some REVIEWS so I know what to write next but definitely tell me if this chapter is good. Sorry for the long wait I haven't been home for a long time, so I hope u enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: No**

Damien drove wildly and so fast, he got to Sasha's house in less then five minutes. The second he got to her door, Damian pounded on the door.

"Sasha!!! SASHA!!!!" Damian yelled. When he heard no reply, he took out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Bombarda!" He yelled, sending a spell crashing at the door which immediately opened it with a crash. Damian ran into the house and looked around. There at the bottom of the stairs was Sasha, lying in a heap not moving.

Damian ran over to where she lay still and rolled her over slowly. She had a cut on her forehead and she was breathing lightly. When Damian realized that she was breathing, he pulled her into his arms gently and called her name.

"Sasha? Hun, wake up please." Damian whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek and hit her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them. Damian held his breath as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Damian…?" She whispered. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked up at him. Damian wiped her tears away gently and shook his head. He picked her up in his arms and moved to his car. Before he got there, Sasha passed out again.

Damian quickly put Sasha in his car and waved his wand three times and suddenly a white, red and green ambulance drove up with the words 'St. Mungo's' written on the side. The magical paramedics, quickly transfigured a stretcher and put Sasha in the ambulance and Damian climbed in after her. They quickly got to the hospital and Sasha quickly floated into the hospital. The entire way, Damian had held onto her hand.

As they got inside, Damian was pulled to the side to answer questions to what happened to her. A skinny looking wizard with glasses and a magical clipboard was asking Damian the question.

"Okay what is the missus' name?" The wizard asked.

"Her name is Sash…." Damian tried to say but was interrupted by the young wizard.

"Got it. Okay how did she end up in her current state?" He asked.

"She fell down the sta…" Damian was interrupted again.

"Got it. How old is she?" The wizard asked. Damian shook his head and tried to keep calm, because he was already irritable because of his fear for Sasha. He took a deep breath and then answered.

"She seve…."Damian was interrupted again.

"Got it. Okay just sit here and we'll call you when we're done." The young wizard said and ripped the top piece of paper off the clipboard. His wand had been magically taking notes. The wizard walked away and Damian went to pace in the waiting room.

He didn't have to pace long because soon a small witch in all white came over to Damian and called him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked in the room.

"Yes?" Damian answered and walked up to her.

"Come with me. You're girlfriend is alright but there were some complications. I don't know how to tell you but….she ….lost the baby" The nurse said. Damian was stunned. He couldn't believe it.

"Ar..are you sure?" Damian asked. The nurse nodded.

"She doesn't know yet. We don't know how to tell her." The nurse said at the door of Sasha's room.

"I'll tell her." Damian said as she led him into a small room with just a bed in it. There in the bed was Sasha. She looked so small and as Damian walked over to her, he tried to swallow the large lump in his throat. He moved over to her and sat on the end of her bed. He took her hand as she smiled up at him.

"Hi Sasha. I brought you to St. Mungo's because you fell down the stairs." Damian tried to smile but he was crying on the inside.

"Okay. As long as the baby's alright, then I'm happy." At these words, Damian looked away from Sasha. She noticed and looked at him.

"What?….What are not telling me?" She asked. Damian was afraid to tell her the truth, he didn't know if she could handle it.

"Well…..um…..the fall was worse then the doctors thought and…." Damian stuttered over his words.

"Just tell me." Sasha said. Damian took a deep breath and told her.

"You lost the baby." Damian whispered. He heard her breath catch and her hands squeezed his.

"L…l…l..lost? You mean I'm not pregnant anymore?" Sasha asked with tears in her eyes. Damian shook her head and Sasha sat there in shock as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No. No!! NOOOO!!!" She yelled and she began to slam her fists on the bed as Damian tried to control her. She struggled in his arms as she cried and then finally submitted to his arms. She sobbed onto his chest and Damian kissed her hair. He was crying too. Sasha held onto Damian, and he held onto her. He kissed her again and tried to calm her but inside their hearts were broken.

------------------------------------------

Draco lay in his bed with Jennifer in his arms as she slept. Draco had just had sex with the exotic beauty but as he sat in his sated happiness, he also felt guilt as he looked down at her asleep. Draco got out of bed and went into the bathroom. But as he moved toward it he remembered when Hermione had lay on the floor laughing with him when she had been pregnant with the twins.

Draco clutched the sink and fought his conscience as he thought of his family and his wife. He hadn't known what had taken over him. When he had seen Jennifer with her inviting body he'd felt like old arrogant Draco who didn't care about anyone's feelings and he had slept with Jennifer, not once but numerous times. He'd felt free but now he was regretting it Draco sighed and went back into the bedroom.

As Draco walked into the room, Jennifer surprised him. Draco jumped and Jennifer smiled. She pulled him into a crushing kiss and as much as Draco wanted to pull away, he just pulled her lush naked body toward him. She moved her hips to caress his newly growing erection.

He groaned as Jennifer caressed his erection with her hand. He was thick and long and she led him to one of the armchairs and sat down in it, she let Draco watch her. She opened her legs wide and began to caress herself as Draco watched with hungry eyes. His thick cock pointed at her blatantly and Jennifer touched herself and then thrust her fingers deeply into her pussy.

Draco's breath caught at the sight of her fingers delving deeply into Jennifer as his cock had done numerous times. As Jennifer began to pant, Draco couldn't take it and he moved over to her and thrust into her with one fluid movement. He thrust hard shaking her whole body making her moan and squirm at his torment.

He pounded into her watching her scream and yelp at each thrust. Draco loved the feel of her tight wet pussy . He slammed into her, having her body hit the chair violently. Draco moved her legs so that she was doing the splits on the chair and he thrust into her harder and harder.

Jennifer's screams got louder until she yelled Draco's name and then hit orgasm. Her juices spilling out of her. This gave Draco the sign that she'd reached her peak and he lost total control, he thrust into her uncontrollably and then hit his orgasm, yelling her name and blowing cum into her pussy.

Draco collapsed on her and they both sat their panting. Jennifer kissed his shoulder and held on tight. Draco fell asleep with her in his arms but inside he was dying of pain and pleasure. The next morning his job would be over and he would be going back with Jennifer and he didn't know how he was going to face Hermione when he got back.

As he and Jennifer got into the Ministry vehicle to go back to work, Draco spoke to Jennifer about what would happen next.

"Jennifer, you know when we get back we can't see eachother anymore? Right?" Draco asked. Jennifer looked surprised.

"What? Why not?" Jennifer asked. Draco looked at her.

"Because I'm married." She smiled at him and shook her head.

"That didn't stop you from having sex with me, did it?" When Draco didn't answer she continued.

"We aren't going to stop anything, unless you want you're wife to find out. Do you want that?" Draco looked afraid and said nothing.

"I didn't think so." Jennifer leaned over and kissed him passionately. As she got out of the car, she blew Draco a kiss and waved.

As Draco drove home, he knew he was in way more trouble than he thought.


	7. Hiding The Hurt

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**A/N: Hey people, Hope you like this chapter. I really need some REVIEWS but definitely tell me if this chapter is good. I hope u enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Hiding The Hurt**

As Draco entered the house and closed the door, a mound of bushy hair jumped on him and tackled him. Draco hit the door as Hermione was in his arms pinning him to the door. She was beaming as she leaned up and kissed him.

Draco sunk into the kiss, pulling her to his height as he kissed her. God he'd missed her so much. Her lips, her hair, her eyes, everything turned him on as he kissed her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she was just as pliant. She swirled her tongue with his and Hermione kissed him just as hard as he kissed her because if he kissed her like he loved her, then all her fears would be gone.

Draco was shaking with emotion at Hermione's kiss and he felt like taking her upstairs and making love with her right there and then but the image of Jennifer's face flashed into his eyes and he had to pull away to catch his breath.

Hermione looked up at into Draco's silver eyes and she saw the flicker of something she had never seen before. Hermione disregarded it so that she wouldn't doubt Draco. He wouldn't hurt her like that, he just wouldn't.

Draco held Hermione's hand as she led him to the couch and he sat down, while Hermione lay in his arms. Draco held her close and breathed in her scent of vanilla and strawberries. It reminded him of his times with her at Hogwarts and how he fell in love with her.

They just sat in silence, reveling in each other's company. Hermione had missed him so much and the fact that he still hadn't told her about his woman partner scared her, but she wouldn't let him see that. Draco stroked her arms as she lay her head on his chest.

"Oh God Draco, I missed you so much. And you really couldn't talk when I called you. Just having you here, being able to kiss you and do this." Hermione said as she moved her hand down to Draco's zipper. His breath caught as he felt himself get hard.

Hermione smiled on the affect she had on him. But was surprised when Draco pulled her away. That scared her so in desperation, Hermione climbed on top of him and put her arms around his neck.

"Draco, the kids are out and you know I've been wanting you for so long since you've been away." Hermione began to gyrate her hips in Draco's lap. She felt him getting harder in his pants and she was glad she had this affect on him. She had been missing him so much and she needed her Draco.

Draco was trying to control himself as Hermione moved herself in his lap because he felt guilty having just been kissing Jennifer, but Hermione was so enticing and why should he stop making love to his wife? She was his wife. Draco moved closer and let Hermione kiss him, she made him moan and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to swirl her tongue around his.

Draco began to unbutton Hermione's white button top and felt her lush breasts in her lace bra. Hermione moaned as Draco pulled her bra down and exposed her erect nipples and he put his hands all over them. Hermione was wearing a short skirt and Draco moved his hands underneath it to feel her full bottom.

Hermione moaned as she unbuttoned Draco's shirt to reveal his taut muscles and his six pack. Hermione ran her hands all over his chest as Draco kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts. Hermione was moving her hands down to Draco's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped him. She felt his erection pushing through his boxers. Hermione opened the little button on the front of Draco's boxers and she watched as the glistening head of his hard long cock stuck up out of his pants.

She began to stroke him as she watched Draco's face as pleasure washed through him. He groaned as Hermione flicked her thumb over the head of his dick. Draco moved his hands underneath Hermione's skirt and moved it her panties to the side. Draco lifted Hermione and moved her on top of his long hard cock. He moved her until the head of his thickness was pushing into her wet waiting pussy.

Hermione's eyes widened in pleasure. Draco was stretching her, spearing her, his body so thick and hard, it took her breath away. Hermione gasped as he entered her. Slowly, inch by pleasurable inch, she lowered her hips taking him deeper and deeper into her. Draco groaned and Hermione moaned as his entire nine inches slid all the way into Hermione.

Hermione was tight and wet as Draco began to move, pushing himself all the way into Hermione and sliding back out. Hermione's lungs burned as pleasure over pleasure flowed through her body, as she slid all the way up over Draco's length and then moved back down, making him fill her completely.

Soon Draco began to pick up the pace. He held Hermione's hips and brought her down on his cock as he thrust up into her tight wet pussy. Her muscles rippled around him, making him groan as he slammed into her. Hermione was shuddering with pleasure and she could see the desire in Draco's eyes. It was so intense as Draco began to harden and thicken even as Hermione's muscles clenched and rippled around him. She yelled at the intense pleasure and flew into her orgasm taking Draco with her. He groaned into her shoulder as he hit his own bone shaking orgasm and shot his cum deeply into her, as Hermione collapsed on top of him.

They lay on the couch panting and kissing as the pulsating pleasure washed away. When they could move, Hermione put on her clothes and Draco did the same. They continued to kiss as they lay on the couch. Hermione was so happy that the love of her life was back with her. She sighed as she began to fall asleep in Draco's arms.

----------------------------------------------

Damian drove Sasha home in silence. He had stayed at the hospital with her the whole day and she had been released. She sat in the front seat, quietly looking through the window, quiet as a mouse. This was not like Sasha she was hardly ever quiet. She usually was a fireball of energy, but the nurses had said she'd need time to adjust to the fact that the baby was gone. Damian took her hand and kissed it as he drove.

Sasha turned and tried to smile but she couldn't muster up the movement let alone the energy. At the hospital she had cried non-stop and when she had stopped, she had been so unnaturally quiet it had scared Damian. He turned into her driveway and noticed the door was still ajar from him blasting it open.

Damian got out and opened her door for her. He helped her down and basically carried her upstairs as they went to her room. Damian repaired the door with his wand as they went through it and when Damian took her to her room, he laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

Sasha was crying silently as Damian tucked her in and he held her as he kissed her. Damian kissed her and wiped her tears away. As he got up to leave, she squeezed his hand as not to stop him from leaving. Damian sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetie, I have to go, my parents will be wondering where I am. I'll come back and spend the night with you, I promise. We'll get through this, together, I promise." Damian kissed her lips softly and got up. He turned and left her to fall asleep in bed. Later hat night, he'd Apparate there and spend the night with her so she wasn't alone. Damian closed her door and moved to his car to drive home.

--------------------------------------------

Valerie was in Allen's bedroom as they watched a movie. Allen was sitting in an armchair away from Valerie and the entire time they'd been watching it., Valerie had been thinking about the pleasure she had felt when he had used his delectable mouth to….

Valerie wanted more and she knew she was finally ready to go all the way. Valerie turned off the TV with her wand and pulled Allen toward her. He was kind of surprised at her aggressiveness.

"Val what the…." But Allen was interrupted as she kissed him. Allen didn't complain and kissed her back. She moved herself onto the bed and lay back. Allen stopped and looked at her.

"I'm ready" She said. He looked at the desire in her eyes and he moved on top of her. He began to kiss her and moved on top of her. He began to deepen the kiss and his tongue slid into her mouth as his tongue moved with hers.

Valerie moaned as she felt his hands move up and down her body and one began to unzip her dress. She shuddered at the feeling of his hands on her. Allen moved down her neck and began to kiss her there, nibbling on her sensitive skin. As her dress slid onto the bed and was thrown to the floor, Valerie was moaning at the feel of Allen's mouth on her neck.

"Oh yeah……….Oh Merlin Allen. Uhhhh" Valerie's breath caught as he took her breasts into his hands. He slowly unhooked her bra, since it had hooks on the front. Valerie shivered as Allen got to look at her full breasts and flicked his fingers over her chest. He moved his mouth to her nipple and began to ravish it with his mouth. Valerie held his head to her as she gasped with sheer pleasure, a soft cry coming from her throat. His mouth pulled on her nipple as his hand teased the other, until Valerie felt the pleasure everywhere, like a liquid flowing through her body.

Valerie moved her hands down his back and pulled his shirt over his head. She reveled in the look of his body and he moved on top of her again, this time pinning her body to the mattress. Every one of his muscles was imprinted on her and she could feel his hard erection on the edge of her leg.

Valerie moved her hands to Allen's pants and unzipped him. She watched as he took them off and then his silk boxers. Valerie's eyes widened as she looked upon his long thick cock. It looked larger then it had the last time. The head glistened as it pointed strongly and threateningly at her. He slowly moved over to her and opened her legs with his own.

Valerie gulped as she felt her panties being pulled off, but instead of the pain she expected, she felt his finger there again as it pushed into her. Slowly he pushed his finger into her tight passage and watched as her eyes glazed with pleasure. Allen moved his hand and pushed another finger into her and heard Valerie moan.

Allen knew she was ready and moved on top of her and faced her. He put the head of his throbbing cock at the opening of her damp entrance. Valerie could feel him begin to press into her. The head of his cock disappeared into her tight pussy. Allen groaned with the effort to take his time, but he still went slowly. The feel of him stretching her muscles and doing it so agonizingly slow was more pleasure then Valerie could bear.

Allen couldn't breathe. Valerie was so tight, unimaginably tight as he pushed into her and felt her body arch underneath him. Soon he reached her proof of virginity. Allen stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I'll be gentle. And I love you." He whispered to her. She smiled and whispered "I love you too."

Then he began to push into her, the pain starting as a dull ache but soon it built and built as he pushed deeper into her. Valerie's eyes widened and she screamed in pain as he pulled out. She lay there panting as Allen waited.

He looked at her and slid into her in one fluid moment, but stopped again.

"It's done. You're mine forever. Now take all of me." He whispered as he pushed deeper into her.

"That's it take all of meeee." He groaned out as he pushed in another inch and another inch, having Valerie cry out in pleasure. Finally he was fully inside her. Valerie couldn't move, he filled her so fully and soon he slid out and began to slide in and out of her.

Each thrust sent a shot of pleasure through her and Valerie was moaning at each one. Allen began to caress one of her breasts as he began to glide into her faster, with deep hard strokes that had her whimpering and moaning in his arms. Valerie wrapped her legs around his waist and Allen began to pound her body unnaturally fast.

Valerie cried out in pleasure as ripples of pleasure flowed through her. And they didn't stop, Allen's thick cock slamming into her kept it going so that she was holding onto him for her sanity. She screamed as a large orgasm ripped through her and she felt her body burst with the pleasure. Allen lost control and thrust into her one last time as he heard her scream and groaned at his own orgasm. He held onto Valerie as he shot his cum deeply into her body.

Allen collapsed on Valerie as they floated down from their world. Allen rolled over as not to crush her and Valerie looked into his eyes. She had never felt anything like that. As she lay there, Allen began to move himself in and out of her body. Thrusting up into her, the pleasure began again. This time quickly and intense. Valerie sat on top of him as he thrust up into her and threw her head back at the pleasure washing through them.

Allen flicked her clit and Valerie burst in orgasm again. She screamed and fell on Allen as he hit his orgasm and shot his cum deeply into her again. They lay sweating and panting on top of each other. Eventually Allen got up from underneath her and took a shower. Valerie used a cleaning spell to clean herself and got dressed. Allen came out freshly showered and walked her to the door.

"This was amazing Val. I'll see you tomorrow." Valerie moved for a kiss but Allen kissed her forehead and closed his door. Valerie was kind of surprised at his reaction but called him from her car as she drove home. He didn't answer his phone. Valerie called numerous times on her way home and he still didn't pick up. Valerie was scared and hurt to know she just given her virginity to him and then he didn't want to talk to her.

Valerie held back tears as she walked into her house. Dinner was on the table and she sat down to eat with her family. They all ate in silence as the entire family held their own problems silently inside. Damian kept sniffling over the fact that he'd lost his first child, Valerie kept clearing her throat to lose the lump growing there, Draco kept shaking as he thought of how wonderful it was making love to Hermione but how guilty he felt over Jennifer and Hermione kept going into the kitchen to breathe and wonder if Draco was cheating.

They were all hiding the hurt they felt inside but as a family they were just being cold very cold to eachother. They didn't talk like they use to and the sad thing that there was so much turmoil entwined in the family, no one notice.


	8. Truths

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**A/N: Hey people, Hope you like this chapter. I have been really busy with summer school and all, thats why its been so long since the last chapter. I really need some REVIEWS but definitely tell me if this chapter is good. I hope u enjoy. And let me know if their should be a third story after this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truths**

Right after Damian finished his dinner, he excused himself and told his parents that today had been a strenuous day and he didn't want to be disturbed. He went up to his room and magically locked the door. Damian turned and with a loud crack, he apparated into Sasha's bedroom.

Sasha sat up in bed as she heard the loud crack. She looked around frantically in the darkness. Damian moved to her and spoke to her quietly.

"Shh, it's just Damian." He said as he moved over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. She shivered as she snuggled into Damian's arms. She had felt so lonely when Damian had left her that afternoon but now he was here.

She felt his arms tighten around her as she shivered again. She looked up at his face and saw him smile.

"Damian, I could hardly sleep….I kept thinking about…." Sasha sobbed a little as Damian stroked her head and she pressed her face into Damian's chest.

Damian slowly moved into the bed with Sasha. They lay down and Damian pulled her into his arms and held her to him as they began to fall asleep. Sasha sighed as she knew nothing could hurt her with Damian here with her. She relaxed in Damian's arms and began to fall asleep.

Damian began to fall asleep as well hoping that their relationship would be able to survive this tragedy.

-----------------------------------------

Valerie, after dinner, went into the den and sat down in one of the armchairs to think. Valerie thought about how Allen had acted after she had slept with him. He hadn't answered her phone call and he hadn't even kissed her goodbye the way he always did.

Valerie didn't know what to think about Allen because she had believed he loved her, but now she wasn't so sure. As Valerie thought about Allen, Hermione walked in, just as dazed as Valerie was. She didn't even notice Valerie until she had reached the armchair. Valerie looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Valerie, I didn't know you were in here." Hermione sat down in the chair next to her daughter and saw the look of sadness on her face.

"Valerie, what's wrong?" Hermione looked at her daughter with concern. Valerie knew that her Mom would understand, so she turned to her.

"Mom, how did you know Dad was the one? I mean I know you guys fell in love at Hogwarts, but what else happened that made you know that you wanted to spend you're life with him?" Valerie looked at her mother as she thought about Valerie's question.

"Well in the beginning, your father and I hated eachother. But after he saved my life, I began to see him as a person and soon after that, I realized that I cared about him. But the moment I knew was after I had thought Draco had cheated on me, and we got back together. I knew that our love was strong enough and that was how I knew." Hermione looked at her daughter and knew Valerie wanted to ask something else. Hermione waited and soon Valerie asked.

"What about….after you guys had sex for the first time? Did he change the way he acted toward you in any way?" Valerie looked at her mother.

"Yes, but only as in him lavishing me with more love and wanting to be with me all the time. But that's really all that changed." Valerie smiled at her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom. You really helped. Goodnight." Valerie walked up to her room and locked her door. She put her face into her pillow and began to sob softly. She knew what her Mom had said was the truth. And Allen's actions toward Valerie told her that this had all been about sex. She had given her virginity to Allen and that's all he'd wanted. He'd pretended that he'd loved her and now that he'd gotten what he wanted, it was over.

Valerie's tears came faster into her pillow and she cried throughout the night. She didn't know how she was going to face Allen later. Valerie cried and cried until she finally fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

When Valerie left the room, Draco came in and joined Hermione. He made her get up, while he sat in the chair and Hermione moved and sat on his lap. Draco smelled in Hermione's wonderful scent and kissed her hand and she smiled at him.

Hermione knew that she was still feeling uneasy about the woman partner that Draco hadn't told her about. As she sat on Draco's lap she knew she had to ask him about it.

"Draco….I want to know something. While you were working on you're assignment were you working with Harry or someone new? Because you weren't specific about it." Hermione turned in Draco's lap, so she could look at him. He looked very nervous as he thought about what he would say. He didn't know if he should tell the truth or lie. Draco smiled and then answered.

"My partner was Harry of course. I haven't had a new partner in a long time." Draco said and saw Hermione's face get sad. He's still lying about it, she thought. Hermione stood up and glared down at Draco.

"You're lying. I knew you had a new partner that was a woman, and I gave you so many chances to tell me, but each time you lied. Why are you lying about something that's so innocent? I really didn't care if you had a new partner, but you acted as if it was a big deal. I had to find out from Ginny. Merlin Draco!" Hermione said. She was panting at how angry she was. Draco was shocked. He hadn't even known Hermione had known and now he didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, I thought you wouldn't like the fact that my partner was a beautiful woman." Draco said. Hermione turned to him and crossed her arms.

"_Beautiful_ woman? You thought she was beautiful?... Okay Draco I want the truth the whole truth. I want to know everything. No more lies. Were you attracted to her? And if you were, while you were away did you …do anything with her?" Hermione looked at Draco with begging eyes. Draco turned his silver eyes away from Hermione's gaze. Tears began to fill Hermione's hazel eyes as she saw Draco's reaction.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked while trying to hold back tears. Draco looked at his wife and knew he had to tell the truth.

"I didn't mean to do anything Hermione but I turned into the old Draco... and I'm sorry. But I….slept with her." Draco moved over to Hermione as she stood silently in shock.

"Mione…." Draco tried to pull Hermione into his arms. Hermione pulled away and looked up at Draco in disbelief. After everything they had been through, she couldn't believe he would do this.

"How could you do this to me again Draco? The first time I understood because you were under the influence of a potion but now…" Hermione's tears fell down her cheeks as she turned away from Draco. Draco hated seeing Hermione in pain, but he knew that was his actions had caused it.

Draco got on his knees and looked up at Hermione's face. Draco put his arms around Hermione's waist and held on. His head rested on her stomach as he heard her sobbing.

"I'm sorry Mione. I don't know what to say." Draco felt her hands in his hair but suddenly Hermione pulled his hair and Draco fell on the floor away from Hermione. She looked at him with angry hazel eyes.

"You are _NOT_ going to trick me into caring for you. You did this with a sane mind and you knew, _knew_ this would hurt me but you still did it. I don't want your crappy I'm sorry. Merlin I can't even look at you right now." Hermione began to walk away from Draco. He quickly chased after her, but as he reached her she turned with shining eyes.

"Get out! I don't want you in this house and near me." Hermione ran up to their bedroom and slammed herself on the bed, where she began to sob uncontrollably. Draco just stood in the den looking at where Hermione had just left him standing. He knew he couldn't do anything about it so without a place to stay, Draco left the house.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione couldn't get up. She lay in bed thinking about the events of the previous night. Hermione knew the kids would make their own breakfasts and wouldn't bother her. Hermione was dead, her heart was broken. She didn't know what was going to happen now.

The phone rang and Hermione moved to the desk and picked it up.

"Hello?" She croaked. She really didn't have the energy for anything.

"Hermione? Merlin you sound terrible? Are you okay?" The voice of Ginny echoed across the phone line. And that one little question of caring made Hermione break down on the phone crying.

"No Ginny. Everything is going wrong. Draco cheated on me and I kicked him out. I just really need a friend at the moment. Could you please come over?" Hermione was sobbing into the phone.

"Yeah. Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just hang in there Hermione." Ginny hung up the phone as Hermione lay back in bed. She knew Ginny would be there in no time.

As Hermione lay in bed, she heard a loud crack and looked up to see Ginny standing there. Ginny ran over and hugged Hermione. Hermione looked horrible. Her eyes were red with bags under them. Her hair was a matted mess and she looked horrible. Ginny was so angry at Draco for hurting Hermione. They had all trusted and believed in him and Hermione's relationship, but they had obviously been wrong about Draco.

Ginny spent the entire day helping Hermione. And talking to her about what had happened. Hermione didn't want to be married to Draco if he was going to hurt her the way he did.

"Ginny, I can't be married to him. He cheated on me with a conscious mind. He lied about it so many times beforehand too. I just don't know what I'm going to tell the kids. They love their father. But I can't be with a man like that." Hermione sniffled. Ginny rubbed her back.

"Harry is going to kill Draco after he finds out. But really I think you are doing the right thing . No man who will cheat on you, deserves you. He had his chance but he lost it." Ginny said as Hermione sat on her bed.

"I'm going to call Draco home to tell him my decision and let him tell the kids. He can come and get his things as well. But there is no chance that we'll get back together." Hermione looked at a picture of Draco and herself when she had been pregnant, smiling and kissing eachother and put it face down on the desk, with tears in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Valerie went to the beach alone and sat on sand quietly watching the sea. Valerie was silently crying as she remembered the last few days she'd spent with Allen there. She wiped her tears as she knew Allen had just used her.

"Val?" Valerie turned around to find Allen standing behind her. She turned away.

"What do you want?" She said as he sat down beside her and looked at her.

"I've been looking all over for you. I called your phone but it was obviously off. I wanted to talk to you about last night." He reached for her hand but she snatched it away.

"Oh we don't need to talk. I understand perfectly. Last night was just fun for you when it was my way of showing you how I felt. I really don't want to hear you break up with me either so just go." She said

Allen looked at her in confusion. He moved closer to Valerie but she moved away. Allen shook his head.

"What are you talking about? I have no intention of breaking up with you. I just wanted to talk to you about it because it was the greatest moment of my life. Where did you get the idea that I wanted to break up with you?" Allen asked. Valerie looked up at him with shining hazel eyes.

"But when I left, you just kissed me on the forehead like it was nothing and then when I called you afterward , you didn't pick up your phone. So I just assumed…." Allen interrupted her with a kiss.

"How could you think I wouldn't want you? The reason I kissed you on the head was because I just felt like kissing you on the head. And my phone needed to be charged so it was off. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't care for you. Because I love you." Valerie smiled and threw her arms around Allen and held him to her.

"Thank God. I was so scared." She looked into his green eyes and smiled. Valerie leaned in and kissed him. It was full of passion and love, and it made Valerie feel good to know that Allen did love her. He pulled her into his arms as they rolled in their kiss.

"By the way I love you too." She whispered on his lips. Allen smiled as he hugged her to him and kissed her cheek.

------------------------------------------

Damian awoke with Sasha asleep in his arms. Damian just looked at how peaceful she looked when she slept. He knew when she woke up, the pain and tears and the realization would swim in her beautiful dark brown eyes. So Damian let her sleep knowing too soon she'd wake up.

He moved his head and looked at the clock. It said 10:23. Damian knew he needed to get home to shower and get changed. He slowly moved out of Sasha's embrace and kissed her forehead. Damian quietly wrote a short note which he bewitched to float into Sasha's face so she could read it when she woke up.

Damian kissed her head again and apparated to his room. He quickly took off his clothes and took a shower. While in there, Damian thought about what he would do if he didn't have Sasha in his life and it scared him how unfulfilling his life would be without her.

Damian climbed out of the shower and knew that he didn't want to lose her and that Sasha was the one. Damian wasn't going to let her go. He was going to stay with her until he finally got the chance to make her his wife. He knew this wasn't the time to ask Sasha to marry him, so when they got over this, he'd ask, and when they were married they'd have more children and they'd be happy.

As Damian went downstairs, the house was silent. He stepped into the kitchen and didn't see anyone in there. Damian shrugged and got himself some breakfast.

As Damian ate his breakfast, he heard the phone ring. Damian picked it up and heard his mother on the other line and was about to hang up when he heard her say, _Draco cheated on me and I kicked him out. I just really need a friend at the moment. Could you please come over? _

Damian was stunned. His father had cheated on his mother. He couldn't believe it. Damian hung up the phone at the same time as his mother so she wouldn't hear the click. How could his Dad do anything to hurt Mom, let alone this? Damian began to get angry but knew he'd deal with his father later.

But before Damian apparated to Sasha's, he moved to Hermione's bedroom door and listened to his mother and his Aunt Ginny talking. As Damian listened to his Mom cry, it hurt his heart to know that his Dad did this. He also knew that his sister didn't know about it and until his Mom decided to tell them, then that's how it would stay. Damian moved away from the door and apparated to Sasha's.

---------------------------------------------

That night Draco made his way back into the house. Hermione had called his phone and told him she wanted to talk to him.

Draco had had a night of hell. The whole night he'd been wandering the street before he finally collapsed in his car and fell asleep. He knew he had hurt Hermione so badly and he didn't know what she was going to do.

Draco just wanted to try to work it out because it hurt him to see her in pain. He knew whatever Hermione told him, he'd brought on himself and he deserved it, but Draco didn't know what he would do if she said she wanted to separate. Draco needed Hermione to live and without her he'd die. He'd made a mistake but he wanted to fix it and make their marriage even stronger.

Hermione met Draco in the hall, looking beautiful. She had put on minimal amount of makeup, but still her face glowed. Her eyes shined as she looked up at Draco. She was wearing a tight black sweater with black jeans. She looked like the young girl Draco had fallen in love with.

Draco moved to touch Hermione but she moved away. She looked at him and took a step back.

"Draco, I called you here to tell you I want to separate. I can't be married to someone who will do this to me. Its not a divorce , I just want time to think about what I want to do next. I called you so you can get you're things and tell the kids why were separating." Draco held back the tears he wanted to cry as he looked upon his beautiful wife and the cold look she was giving him. He knew she wasn't going to change her mind but Draco had to try.

"Mione couldn't we…"Draco was interrupted by Hermione lifting her hand to stop him.

"No there isn't Draco. And I'd like it if you called me Hermione only please." It hurt Draco's heart to hear Hermione speak to him without any emotion in her voice but Draco kept silent. Hermione led him to the den and told him to get ready to tell the kids and then he would have to leave.

Hermione called down Valerie and Damian as Draco readied himself to tell his children the truth. He was about to tell them they would be separating . He took a deep breath and looked at his kids. His daughter looking up at him innocently and his son looking so grown up. It killed him that he wouldn't be able to see them everyday, but he looked at Hermione's face, saw her nod and began to tell them the news he knew would break their hearts as well as his own.


	9. Separated

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**Draco moved to touch Hermione but Hermione moved away. She looked at him and took a step back.**

**"Draco, I called you here to tell you I want to separate. I can't be married to someone who will do this to me. Its not a divorce , I just want time to think about what I want to do next. I called you so you can get you're things and tell the kids why were separating." Draco held back the tears he wanted to cry as he looked upon his beautiful wife and the cold look she was giving him. He knew she didn't love him anymore.**

**"Mione couldn't we…"Draco was interrupted by Hermione lifting her hand to stop him.**

**"No there isn't Draco. And I'd like it if you called me Hermione only please." Hermione led him to the den and told him to get ready to tell the kids and then he would leave.**

**Hermione called down the kids as Draco readied himself as his children came downstairs. He was about to tell them him and Hermione would be separating. He took a deep breath and began to tell his children the horrible news.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Separated**

"Valerie, Damian, your mother and I have decided to separate. We've talked about it and at this time I think it's the best thing for us. Don't worry, I'll always be able to see you whenever you like." Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded at this. He wouldn't be able to be with her but Valerie and Damian were his kids too and she couldn't punish them no matter what Draco did.

Valerie looked shocked. Everything had been going so well and her parents had seemed like they were so in love. They were always sneaking kisses and hiding all over the house together. It just didn't make sense.

"But Daddy, why?" Valerie looked at her parents and saw her father look down in shame.

"Tell them, Draco." Hermione said. Draco sighed and looked up at Hermione begging for sympathy,k but her hazel eyes were hard as she stared him down. Draco sighed again.

"The reason we're separating is because….I….cheated on your mother. I am so sorry, but now... your mother and I just need some time apart to heal." Draco kept looking down because he couldn't meet the eyes of his children. Damian sat there, listening, while his anger grew

"Who was it?" Damian whispered as anger flowed through his body. Draco could tell his son was angry as he looked at him.

"It was my partner on my last assignment. It didn't mean anything and I felt nothing for her…." Draco stopped as Damian stood up, his anger showing on his face.

"Then why would you do it? You're supposed to love your wife for your entire life and never stop! How could you do that to Mom? She gave up everything for you and you do this. You make me ashamed to call you my father and I hope Mom doesn't take you back so you learn your lesson. Because in my heart and mind, you're dead to me." Damian stormed out of the room.

Draco was stunned. He didn't know that Damian would react that way to the news. Draco turned back to his daughter, who looked at her father sadly.

"Dad, I'll always love you, but it hurts me to know you would do something like that to Mom when you say you love her. You can't teach us values that you don't believe yourself. Its not fair to anyone. I understand how Damian's feeling but you're my Daddy and I'm still going to miss you." Valerie wiped her eyes and walked over and hugged her father. Draco's eyes filled with tears as he held his little girl in his arms.

He kissed her hair as she stood up and looked down at him. Valerie moved to her mother's side as Draco moved to the front door. There, his suitcase had been packed and was waiting for him. Draco stared at it for a long time, trying to wake up from this nightmare. But inside Draco's head he knew it was reality.

Draco picked up his suitcase and turned to his family before he left. Valerie held onto her mother and Draco looked at Hermione as if to see if she would reconsider, but he saw the hard look she gave and knew she was not changing her mind. Draco turned to the door and heard a whispered, "Goodbye daddy" from behind him as the door closed and he was left standing outside in the darkness once again.

Draco's heart was pounding as he numbly walked to his car and began to drive. He didn't even realize where he was going but eventually he reached the Malfoy manor. It was rundown and not as beautiful as it once was, but for now, it was home.

Draco got out and went inside. The place was filled with dust as his mother and father had long since abandoned it and Draco walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and began to think. I've lost everything. My wife, my home, my kids. The way that Damian had looked at him, still burned in Draco's mind.

He had been able to control himself at the house, but now Draco let his emotions show. Hot tears ran down his face as he realized even if Hermione and himself did get back together, she would never love him as completely and fully as she did before. She would not be his Mione anymore. She would be hardened and every time she would show that hardness, Draco would blame himself.

Draco began to sob as his body was wracked with pain beyond pain for all that he had lost. He knew Hermione would not take him back but he needed her. She was his air, his light, his sight. He couldn't live without her, but now he would have to.

Draco collapsed fully onto the couch and his howls of anguish echoed through the manor. He cried until there were no tears left and lay there, not moving, numb and dead inside.

------------------------------------------

As Hermione let out her pent up breath she turned to face her daughter. Valerie had tears shining in her eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Mom, whatever you do I'll support you, but if you stop loving Dad, please don't expect me to as well." Valerie turned and went up to her room. Hermione had not believed how many emotions she had felt as Draco had left. She had wanted to call him back and tell him she forgave him but she knew that could never be. Not now anyway.

Hermione had been shocked by Damian's reaction as well, so Hermione went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

"If its Dad, go away!" He yelled at the door. Hermione opened it and looked at her son sitting on his bed. Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the end of his bed and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Damian spoke.

"Mom how could he do this to you? To us? He knew what he was doing and for what? A quick romp with some slut who works in the ministry? Merlin, once upon a time, I felt proud to call him my father and say he was my Dad but now, I have to live with this and hear all the rumors about how I'll probably be just like him, just like at Hogwarts. I never want to be like him Mom. I _won't_ be like him and it just….MERLIN!!!" Damian put his head onto his pillow to hide his tears from his Mom.

Hermione moved over and began to stroke his back and he cried silently. Finally he sat up and sniffed. His nose kept running as he began to speak.

"Mom there's something I have to tell you." He wiped his nose with his sleeve and Hermione transfigured a Kleenex and wiped his nose.

"What is it?" She asked as the Kleenex floated to the wastebasket on the corner.

"I know this is a strange time to tell you but I can't keep it in anymore. And this happening to you and Dad made me realize that I need my family right now. Because they're not always as strong as they could be…but anyway. Mom….Sasha got pregnant... but a few days ago she fell down the stairs and lost the baby. It was all my fault Mom. I'd yelled at her and she was talking to me on the phone and she wasn't watching where she was going and…" Damian couldn't continue as more tears fell down his face.

He tried to wipe them away, but they continued to fall. Hermione pulled her son into her arms and stroked his hair as her own tears began to fall. It was a horrible thing to lose a baby and she knew from personal experience.

Damian sobbed into Hermione's chest. He hadn't really said it out loud before that he had thought it was his fault and the realization and pain of his father had brought on all those emotions so strongly all at once. Hermione held him to her tightly and held her son like she had done when he was five and had fallen off the swing at the park. She stroked his hair and his back as she held him.

"Honey, its going to be alright. Those types of wounds heal and when you're married and have more children, it won't hurt anymore, trust me I know from experience." Damian pulled out of his mother's arms at this and looked into her tear stained face.

"What do you mean 'you know from experience'?" Damian looked at his mother and stared at her as she sighed.

"Damian I never told you kids but unexpectedly, when you and Valerie were eight, I got pregnant. Me and Draco were ecstatic because we'd been thinking about having another baby…..but after two months, I hurt myself at work and I lost the baby." Damian looked at his mother and squeezed her arms in sympathy. Hermione smiled.

"Its alright. It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before, but eventually the pain went away. And I grew from the experience. And you will too. I know its hard now honey, but you'll survive, that's one thing you and your father have in common that you shouldn't be ashamed of. And that's your strength. If he really is dead to you, don't forget that." Hermione wiped her son's tears, kissed his forehead and left his room.

As Damian sat on his bed, he realized that his mother was much stronger than she gave herself credit for. Damian knew that he would always love his father but he had just hurt him, his sister and especially his mom in a way he couldn't forgive.

And as Damian lay his head down on his pillow and thought about his Dad, he began to regret not saying goodbye to him.

Downstairs, Hermione sighed as she held herself together. She had cried herself out this entire day and as she magicked dinner onto the table, she began to remember the first time she and Draco and had eaten there. The memory was clear and vivid in her mind as if it had happened yesterday.

_There Draco was cooking (with magic) pancakes. Hermione snuck up behind him and put her arms around him. He turned and smiled into her face. _

_"Good morning darling." Draco said while kissing her lightly on the lips. _

_"Good morning. Draco, I've been looking around. Where did you get all these pictures from? I don't even remember taking some of them." Hermione said. Draco chuckled at her question._

_"Well after you said you'd marry me, I got our friends to take pictures of us secretly and all your younger pictures I got from your parents and your friends." Hermione smiled. _

_"Oh that was so sweet of you. Anyway, you know that today we are not allowed to see each other until the wedding. So you are going over to Harry's to get dressed and I'll see you later at the wedding." Hermione said as she led Draco, with her hand in his, to the table and sat down with him._

_"Aww, I'm going to miss you but I know you're going to look beautiful." He kissed her and they began to eat, feeding eachother and just being silly together. They continued to steal kisses throughout the meal and when they had finished, Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss before he left for Harry's._

Hermione's eye's went blurry. She quickly blinked her tears away as she noticed she'd spilled the plate of salad in her daze. She quickly magicked a new one and jumped as she heard the doorbell ring. Hermione composed herself and opened the front door.

There, standing at the door was Harry, Ron and Ginny. As soon as Hermione had opened the door, Harry had pulled her into one of his heart-warming hugs. Hermione was rigid for one second before she melted into her best friend's arms. It felt good to have a man's arms around her. As soon as Harry let go, Ron pulled Hermione into his arms as well. Hermione welcomed them and he kissed her cheek as he let go.

"We'll kill him for you if you want Hermione." Ron said as Ginny put her arm around Hermione and they moved into the kitchen where the food was set on the table. They all sat down while Hermione smiled and shook her head at Ron as he began to take some food and put it on his plate.

"No I don't want you guys to kill him. I think he beat himself up enough." Hermione said as she magicked food into everyone's plates. Harry turned his eyes on Hermione and shook his head.

"I'd really thought Draco had changed. At Hogwarts he had been so sincere, I guess it was all an act. Merlin, I guess I was right from the beginning, once a ferret always a ferret." Harry's eyes darkened dangerously. Hermione knew this was a sign that Harry was getting angry. She took his hand and he looked up at her.

"Harry, I know everything in you wants to hurt Draco but I don't want him hurting. No matter how much I am. We did go through things that a weak marriage would of crumbled under and…..I still love him." Hermione's tears that she'd kept at bay before, fell down her cheeks now. She laughed as she wiped them away.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I guess even though he hurt me, I still miss him. I don't even know where he went." Hermione smiled at Harry as he squeezed her hand.

"Well we'll be here for you whenever you need us." Ginny said with conviction. Hermione smiled as she looked at her friends around her, helping her through her hard time.

-----------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Draco had moved out and every morning that Hermione woke up, it was strange to her to be in the bed alone. For the past seventeen years, Hermione had rolled over to fall into Draco's arms, but each time she did it now, she realized the bed was empty and that she and Draco were separated.

As Hermione got up, she realized she had to interview the new nurse for St. Mungo's. So she got up and took a shower and, put her hair in loose bun that had wisps of her hair floating about her face. Hermione put on enough makeup to make her face glow and put on some pink lip gloss.

Hermione dressed in a light pink medium short skirt suit with a black tank top. She put on some shiny peep toe wedges. Hermione looked great as she grabbed her black clutch and ran downstairs. She grabbed her keys off the table, kissed Valerie and Damian on the heads as she ran out the door and drove to London Café to meet the new nurse.

Hermione made it just on time. She parked, got out and went into the café. Hermione walked up to front desk and gave her name. She was led to a table where a handsome dark haired man was sitting. He stood up as Hermione approached and took her hand in his and kissed it.

He looked up at her from her hand with dark blue eyes. Hermione's breath caught as he held her hand and he still held it as they sat down. Hermione tried to find her breath and finally pulled her hand away. It was at that moment that she was aware of her left hand ring finger being empty. She had taken off her wedding ring the night before when she was washing her hair. And she had forgotten it this morning.

Hermione finally found her voice and cleared her throat. She looked down at her clutch and magically pulled out his resume.

"I wasn't expecting a man considering your name is Leslie Hunt. I thought you were a woman." Hermione said in a slightly squeaky voice. She cleared her throat again as Leslie gave her a dazzling smile.

"Yeah I get that a lot, but everyone calls me Les. But I wasn't aware that I would be interviewed by a beautiful nurse." He said as he smiled at her again. Hermione felt herself blush. She hadn't been with another man since Draco in a long time and she had forgotten how it felt to be flattered.

The interview continued in this manner until Hermione was sure she had asked him all she needed to know. After it was over Les led her to her car and kissed her hand once again.

"Until we meet again Ms. Granger. I hope I made a lasting impression." He pulled away and began to walk down the street. Hermione grabbed onto her car door to steady herself. She took three deep breaths and then finally climbed into her car. Not aware that she had been seen being wooed by the one person who it would hurt the most….Draco.

**

* * *

**


	10. Surprise

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**"Yeah I get that a lot, but everyone calls me Les. But I wasn't aware that I would be interviewed by a beautiful nurse." He said as he smiled at her again. Hermione felt herself blush. She hadn't been with another man since Draco in a long time and she had forgotten how it felt to be flattered. **

**The interview continued in this manner until Hermione was sure she had asked him all she needed to know. After it was over Les led her to her car and kissed her hand once again.**

**"Until we meet again Ms. Granger. I hope I made a lasting impression." He pulled away and began to walk down the street. Hermione grabbed onto her car door to steady herself. She took three deep breaths and then finally climbed into her car. Not aware that she had been seen being wooed by the one person who it would hurt the most….Draco.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione had been having brunch with some good looking man who had had her giggling and laughing through the whole meal. He had seemed completely enthralled with her and she had blushed two times during the whole thing. Draco didn't remember the last time she had blushed when he'd been out with her.

Draco was sure it was just a meeting or something but as he watched that man kiss her hand and Hermione try to catch her breath before she got into the car, Draco wasn't so sure. He was seething as walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

Hermione's smile faded as she turned to see who had grabbed her. It was Draco and he looked horrible. He hadn't really brushed his hair in the past three weeks so it stood up at odd angles, he had bags under his eyes and his face was bushy with a full beard. He looked horrible but also angry. Hermione pulled out of his grip.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms. Draco looked down at her in disbelief.

"I just saw you with that guy all over you. Is he my replacement now that we're separated?" Draco asked with a venomous look. Hermione shook her head with disgust.

"Draco just because I have brunch with someone doesn't mean I'm cheating, I'm not you. And anyway its none of your business who I go to any meal of the day with." Hermione turned away but Draco blocked her from getting into the car.

"Yes it is my business. In case you have forgotten, I'm your _husband_." Draco looked at her as if it was something Hermione didn't know. She moved and looked at him face to face. In her wedges, they were the same height.

"You lost all and any privileges you had as my husband when you slept with that bitch of a witch. You don't have to know my business and I don't have to know yours. And unlike you , I have somewhere to be." Hermione pushed Draco out of the way and got into her car. She started it and gave Draco one more angry look before she sped away, leaving him in her dust.

Draco couldn't believe how Hermione had acted but it was normal. She hadn't really done anything but it had made him insanely jealous when he had seen that guy all over her. It had also added to his hurting heart. He thought that if he'd left her alone she'd cool off and then ask him to come home, but she obviously didn't want that.

Draco sighed. It had been three weeks since he had left home. Every night he'd sleep only for a few hours and then wake up either in tears or clutching the sheets hoping Hermione would be lying there. Every day that he woke up his heart would ache as he realized where he was.

Draco moved into an alley and Apparated to his department. He sat down at his desk, and lay his head down on it. Then Draco heard some rustling in the cubicle next to him. Harry's here Draco thought. He lifted his head. Harry hadn't been talking to him and Draco really needed a friend.

"Harry?" Draco said and the rustling stopped. Draco knew Harry wasn't going to talk to him as Draco sighed again. Just as he was about to lay his head on the desk again, a long pair of legs moved into Draco's line of vision.

Jennifer leaned down and placed a kiss on Draco unexpectedly. Draco moved his head to the side as she looked into his eyes.

"Hello gorgeous." She said as she sat down on his desk. Draco didn't even feel like talking to Jennifer. Everyday since Hermione and himself had separated, Jennifer had been trying to get Draco to spend time with him. Draco didn't like it. He didn't want anymore problems with Hermione and Jennifer was a big one.

"Ms. Tyler would you please get off my desk?" Draco said quietly as to not make a scene. Jennifer smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

"I love it when you call me that." She said as she moved to meet Draco's lips but Draco lifted his hand to stop her, so that Jennifer's lips were pressed against his palm. She moved his hand and looked at Draco's frowning face. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"I'd thought you'd be glad that we can show our feelings freely because you and your wife are no more." She looked at him with raised eyebrows. Draco stood up and faced her.

"Well those _feelings_ you think I have for you was me going insane and now that I'm back to my senses I know I _don't _want to be with you and that you were just a free fuck I don't want to be with you, see you or have sex with you. You've ruined my entire life and you can go and ruin someone else's life now. But just stay away from me." Draco looked at her face, which looked angry.

"You act as though I was the only one there. Remember Mr. Malfoy it takes two to tango and you didn't stop me, so if you want to end us, fine. I don't really care because to me you were a free fuck too, but remember I still have a future with someone who'll love me, while you don't and that, you did all on your own. Its been fun." She got up, blew him a kiss and walked away.

Draco just sat there as he realized she was right, he did sleep with her and hadn't stop her advances. It was his own fault that Hermione was going out with someone new, someone who would love her and not take advantage of her like he did.

Draco sighed and began to do some paper work, when his cell phone rang. He picked it and said hello.

"Daddy? Its Valerie." Draco's face lighted up as he heard his daughter's voice.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Draco was anxious to hear what had been going on in his daughter's life. Draco also wondered about his son but he didn't want to pressure his daughter to tell him everything all at once.

"I'm good, I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen or heard from you for a long time and I miss you Daddy." Valerie said into the phone as Hermione walked into the den and sat down in one of the armchairs. She smiled at her daughter and mouthed 'Who are you talking to?'. Valerie hesitated to answer and then mouthed 'Daddy'. Hermione's face hardened and she turned her face away from her daughter.

"Daddy I want you to come to dinner tonight." Valerie continued to look at Hermione as she said this into the phone. Hermione looked up sharply as she heard Valerie. Hermione's lips pursed into a tight line, then she nodded her head. Draco was so happy he automatically said yes but then asked.

"What does your mother think about this? Is she okay with me coming to the house?" Draco hoped with every fiber of his being that Hermione would, because he really missed them all.

"Yes, she said it was alright. I'll be cooking so bring your appetite. I'll see you at 7:30. Don't be late. Bye Daddy." Valerie looked at her mother as she hung up. Her mother just shook her head.

"I won't stop you from seeing your father but I'm going to go out tonight so I won't. I had the pleasure of that this morning." Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You saw Daddy today? Where, when?" Valerie asked with fascination.

"While I was on my brunch interview with Leslie Hunt, who by the way turned out to be this very handsome young man. Anyway after I left the café, I guess Draco had seen me and Leslie together and assumed that I was dating him. So Draco came over and was acting all jealous, I just told him to control himself because it was none of his business who I had brunch with. We yelled at eachother some more and then I drove away." Hermione looked at her daughter's sad face.

"It was only because he still loves you that he got jealous. And anyway were you attracted to Les? Because you did say he was attractive. Do you think you were acting in a way that would make Daddy jealous?" Hermione thought back to how she had been reacting to Les that morning. She shook her head and stood up. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and turned to leave.

"You don't need to worry about that. You have a lot to do before your father gets here, so get cracking." Hermione walked out as Valerie gave her mother a suspicious look. Her Mom had avoided that question quite easily. Maybe she was attracted to this other guy. Valerie shook her head and made sure she told Damian about it later.

Draco was so happy that he would be able to see Valerie. He didn't know if Damian would want to see him but he was hoping he would. That whole day, Draco worked with a smile on his face. After he finished, he left work and went to his current home to get ready. Draco showered, shaved and actually looked handsome when he got to the door of his house.

Draco stood there for a few minutes before he lifted his hand to knock but as he was about to, Hermione opened the door and crashed into Draco. Hermione fell on her butt as she looked up at who she had collided with.

There Draco stood, looking quite suave and handsome. He had shaved and combed his hair wearing a suit that made him look very handsome. He gave his hand to Hermione to help her up. Hermione smiled and took his hand as he helped her up.

As he held her hand and handed her the clutch she had dropped in the collision, they looked into each other's eyes for a few precious seconds before Hermione shook it off and took the purse and let go of Draco's hand. She walked around him and went to her car. As she stepped into her car she took one last look at Draco before she drove away.

Draco had noticed the moment that Hermione and he had had, but she had left so quickly he hadn't gotten a chance to comment on it. That moment told Draco that there were still sparks between them, and Draco vowed if it was the last thing he did, he'd get Hermione to take him back.

But as he stepped into the house and looked at his smiling daughter thoughts of getting Hermione left his head. Valerie smiled and ran into her Dad's arms. He hugged her and kissed her on her hair as he held her.

"Dad I missed you so much. I didn't know for these past few weeks if Mom would let me call you but I'm really glad you're here." She said as she pulled out of his arms and led him to the kitchen. Draco looked around the house that used to be his home and smiled. As he was pulled into the kitchen, Draco looked at the table.

The table was covered in delectable food and it smelled wonderful. Everything looked cooked to perfection and Draco hadn't realized that Valerie was so talented in the culinary arts. He looked at his daughter in astonishment and smiled.

"You did a great job. It looks great but I was also hoping your brother would be joining us." Draco said with a hopeful look at Valerie. She smiled and looked away from her father. Draco sighed as he knew that would be too much to ask.

"Dad?" Said a voice from behind Draco. Draco turned to see Damian standing there, looking shy but unsure at the same time. Draco looked at his son.

"Damian I am truly sorry for everything I did. And I really wish that you would give me another chance to be a good father to you." Draco gulped as he looked at his son thinking it over and then Damian nodded. Draco opened his arms as he hugged his son. Draco was so happy that his son was giving him a second chance. Valerie moved to stand next to her brother as they let go of eachother. Damian let go and smiled.

"I'm starving and I've been watching Mom and Valerie cooking for the last three hours so lets eat. " Valerie hit Damian with her elbow and smiled at her dad. Draco walked to the table and sat down as Valerie and Damian followed.

"You weren't supposed to tell him Mom helped. She didn't want him to know." Valerie whispered. Draco looked kind of shocked that Hermione had helped as they sat down.

"Your mother helped?….. Oh." Draco moved and sat down to eat with his children. They talked and had a really good time together. After they had finished eating, they moved into the den to watch a movie. By the end of the movie, both Damian and Valerie were asleep.

Soon Draco heard the door opening as Hermione got in. Draco got up to meet her. She smiled at him as he went to the door.

"The kids are asleep. Its getting late so I guess I'll leave." Draco smiled and walked to the door.

"Wait. Its actually really late and I don't think its safe if your driving really late at night so, why don't you just stay the night?" Draco looked at her with a surprised look.

"Alright. I'll stay. But I'll leave first thing in the morning." He turned back to the kids and turned off the television. Both Hermione and Draco used their wands to lift the kids up to their beds. As they put them to bed, they both kissed each one of the kids and then met up in the hallway.

"Looks like we haven't lost our touch at being a great tuck in team." Hermione smiled at his words.

"Yeah. I guess we haven't. Anyway the guest bedroom is ready for you." Hermione waved her wand toward the guest bedroom to clean it quickly. And smiled at Draco again as he looked at the door and then looked back at Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to the guest bedroom. Goodnight." And as Draco looked at Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face, Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and moved to his room. For a few seconds Hermione stood in one place and put her hand to her cheek where Draco had kissed her.

"Goodnight." She whispered and walked to her bedroom.

**A/N: Hey people, Hope you like this chapter. It can go anywhere from here so give me ideas for the next chapter through review. Later.**


	11. Hermione's Evening

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**"Wait. Its actually really late, why don't you just stay the night?" Draco looked at her with a surprised look. **

**"Alright. I'll stay. But I'll leave in the morning." He turned back to the kids and began to turn off the television and began to take the kids upstairs. As they put them to bed, they both kissed each one of the kids and then met up in the hallway.**

**"Well, I'm going to the guest bedroom. Goodnight." And at that Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and moved to his room. For a few seconds Hermione stood in one place and put her hand to her cheek where Draco had kissed her.**

**"Goodnight." She whispered and walked to her bedroom.**

* * *

** Chapter 11: Hermione's Evening**

As Hermione walked to her room and closed the door. She sat down on her bed and tried to remember how she had gotten from her hating Draco this afternoon to almost loving him again and Hermione began to remember her evening and how she had gotten to this point.

---------------------------------------

Hermione put on her royal blue strapless dress with diamond earrings, necklace and royal blue kitten high heels. Hermione was going to have dinner with Ginny and then go to dancing afterwards.

As Hermione ran down the stairs, she noticed Valerie coming toward the stairwell. Valerie looked up at her mother as she came running down the stairs and grabbed her blue beaded clutch. Valerie gave Hermione an exasperated look.

"Mom, won't you even stay just to say hi to Dad. I mean its so rude." Valerie said as she watched her Mom grab her keys off the side table by the door.

"I'm really running late that's why I'm trying to leave quickly, not because of your father." Hermione checked her face and hair in the mirror. She looked great, with just enough makeup on to enhance her natural beauty and her hair was straight and sleek. She smiled at herself in the mirror as Valerie shook her head.

"Right, its not because of Dad you're basically running out of her." Hermione walked over and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Don't wait up." Hermione walked to the front door, opened it and ran into a someone standing on the doorstep. Hermione fell on her butt and shook her head as she saw a hand reach out in front of her to take hold of. Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing with his hand extended to her, his other hand holding her clutch.

Hermione took his hand and stood up. With her other hand she took her clutch ,but she still held onto Draco's hand as she looked into his eyes. For a few seconds, Hermione couldn't stop looking into the silver eyes that she had been in love with. Then suddenly she shook her head, took her clutch, stepped around Draco and quickly walked to her car. As Hermione stepped into the car, she took one last look at Draco and thought, wow he looks good. Then Hermione got in and drove to St. Pierre's.

As Hermione drove to the restaurant, she thought about what had just happened between Draco and herself. Why had she stared into his eyes the way she had? And why had he done the same? She was still angry at Draco for cheating on her, but during the three weeks they'd been apart Hermione had actually stared missing him. But every time that happened she had a mental picture of him kissing another woman and Hermione's anger flared up once again.

As Hermione got her car parked and walked to the restaurant, she made a resolve not to think of Draco for the entire night. As Hermione went into the restaurant, she gave her name and was seated. She sat down and waited for Ginny. Hermione waited for a good 20 minutes before her phone rang. Hermione took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Hermione said into the receiver.

"Hello? Hermione? Oh its me Ginny." Said the voice of Ginny over the line.

"Ginny…where are you? I'm already at the restaurant." Hermione said anxiously into the phone.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry but I can't make it. Brian and Sabrina both got the chicken pox and Harry had to work late at the Ministry. And I couldn't find anyone who would baby-sit two sick kids, not even my mom. I'm really sorry if I ruined your evening." Ginny said in a rush on the phone. Hermione sighed. She couldn't blame Ginny because if her kids were sick she would of done the same thing.

"Its alright Ginny. I'll find something to do. I hope Brian and Sabrina get better soon. I definitely recommend you bathing them in oatmeal. Its an old Muggle trick that I used on the twins when they got the chicken pox, it really does help." Hermione said as she looked at the empty chair across from her.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll try that. I will definitely make this up to you I promise. Bye." Ginny said.

"Bye." Hermione said and hung up her phone. Hermione picked up her menu and glanced at what she wanted. She guessed she'd be having dinner for one.

"Ms. Granger?" Said a deep voice from behind Hermione's menu. Hermione lowered her menu and looked up to see the handsome face of Leslie Hunt. Hermione smiled up at him as he sat down across from her.

"Les. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she put down her menu. He gave her a dazzling smile and then answered.

"I was just meeting a couple of friends for drinks but they left and I thought I would get a bite to eat before I left. What are you doing here?" Les said as he looked at her.

"I _was _meeting a friend who had to cancel ,so I'm having dinner alone." Hermione said as picked up her menu again.

"Wow. I didn't know beautiful women like you ate alone, ever." Les said with a smile. Hermione blushed at his compliment.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Les asked. Hermione looked at his face which he'd put into a puppy dog look. She laughed.

"Alright. I was about to order anyway. Why don't we choose together before I call the waiter over here." Hermione suggested as she opened her menu again. Les picked up his menu and chose his meal right away and put it down and watched Hermione look at hers.

When Hermione had chosen her meal, she noticed how Les was staring at her. Hermione put down her menu and looked at Les.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hermione asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"You straightened your hair and I think it looks beautiful." Hermione was surprised. When she had first straightened her hair, Draco hadn't even noticed until two days later. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

"Let's order now okay?" Hermione said as she summoned the waiter. Both Les and her, surprisingly ordered the same thing, Shrimp Pasta Alfredo, with garlic bread.

As Hermione ate, she and Les chatted about a lot of different things, but then he asked her a question that she didn't know how to answer.

"So Ms. Granger, when I heard I was going to be interviewed, they told me it was to be done by a Mrs. Malfoy, so either you got divorced before our interview or you're not telling me something. So what's going on?" He looked at Hermione intently as she looked down. She didn't know how to really answer that.

"Well my relationship with my husband right now. Actually, we're separated as a matter of fact." Hermione said as she looked at Les. He looked sad at her words and then took her left hand.

"Its such a shame that you're husband didn't appreciate you for how wonderful you really are. Because Ms. Granger, you don't deserve that, you really don't." Les said with actual heart felt feelings. Hermione smiled at him.

"If I had a woman like you who was intelligent, beautiful, funny, and determined, I'd never let her go." At this Les looked into Hermione's eyes and she had a strange moment. Her whole body felt warm as she looked into Les's dark blue eyes. Hermione pulled her hand away and looked at her dessert menu. Les raised one eyebrow and then took his own dessert menu and began to scan it.

As Hermione looked at her menu, she began to think why Les had this affect on her. He made her feel like a teenager again. She was reacting to him the way she had reacted to Viktor. All giggly and blushing all the time. Hermione pushed the idea of her having feelings for Les out of her mind. Soon afterward Hermione ordered her dessert and the night went on without anymore awkward moments.

After they finished Les walked Hermione to her car, but before Hermione got in she turned to look up at Les.

"Well I had a really good time tonight. I hope that you don't tell people that you wined and dined your boss before you got the job. It'll make me look bad." Hermione said as she smiled up at him. Les smiled back.

"Oh I won't but….Ms. Granger. I want to know something." Les said as he moved in front of her and took her hands.

"Ms. Granger, at the table I swear we had an intimate moment, where I felt something for you. I know it is strange for a new employee to be declaring feelings like this but, I just needed to know if you felt them too. If you didn't, I won't ever bring it up again and we'll just be friends but I thought….you felt it too." Les looked hopefully at Hermione who didn't know what to say.

"Les….I felt it too, but I'm still technically married, so…." Les let go of Hermione's hands and smiled.

"It's okay I just thought that maybe…but never mind." As Les turned away Hermione made a rash and unpredictable move. She grabbed Les's arm and pulled him toward her and kissed him. Les was so surprised, but he didn't fight her. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Hermione kissed Les with everything she'd been feeling for Draco and more. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hermione began to caress Les's tongue with her own and then she heard herself sigh. They pulled out of the kiss and they looked into each other's eyes.

Hermione smiled up at him and then kissed him one last time lightly before she got into her car. She waved and he waved back to her in a daze. Hermione was smiling almost all the way home before she remembered that she was still technically married to Draco.

Soon Hermione began to feel guilty and sick. She was just as bad Draco, she thought. No I'm not because I didn't just and go and have sex with him. It was just an innocent kiss. A wonderfully hot passionate kiss. Hermione knew that she could date if she wanted because Draco was dating, and they _were _separated.

By the time Hermione got home she was still unsure about Les. She liked him but she didn't know if she could be with him without feeling guilty. Hermione got out of the car and walked up to the door. She pushed all thoughts of Les from her mind and walked into the house.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione changed into her night gown and sat down on her bed as she realized that she didn't know if she wanted to pursue the relationship with Les or try to work it out with Draco. Hermione began to pace as she began to list the pros and cons of both men.

In frustration Hermione slammed her fists against the wall between her bedroom and Draco's room. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did she even have to make a choice? She was supposed to debating over wanting to make love to her husband tonight or just cuddle with him, not between what man she wanted to be with. Tears began to roll down Hermione's face as she slid down the wall into a heap on the floor.

It wasn't supposed to be hard. It was supposed to be her and Draco, she thought. Hermione sobbed silently as she whispered to herself.

"I don't even know if I can ever forgive him because what he did hurt me so much. But…. I still love him. Oh God, what am I going to do?" Hermione whispered in the large room full of pictures of her and Draco.

Hermione got up and walked over to the bed and picked up a picture of her and Draco when they had been at Hogwarts, off the side table. It was in a gold frame and it just made Hermione cry harder as she looked at how happy they once were. Hermione collapsed on the bed in tears and clutched the picture to her chest, feeling almost as bad as the night Draco had left.

In the morning, Hermione woke up and sat up in bed. She wiped her eyes and looked around as she noticed a bag by the side of her bed. Hermione picked up the bag as she put the gold frame back on the side table. Hermione opened it and pulled out a small white box. On top was a tiny paper that magically unfolded itself and held itself at eye level so Hermione could read it. It said:

_Hermione, I just left you something to thank you for letting me stay the night. It was originally our anniversary present but since we didn't get a chance to celebrate it, I didn't get to give it to you. But I got it made especially for you so enjoy. _

_Draco_

The note folded itself up again and floated back into the bag. Hermione opened the box and gasped. Inside was a gold necklace that was dotted with diamonds that spelled 'Mione'. Hermione picked it up and noticed it was a locket. Hermione opened it and tears formed in her eyes. Inside was two pictures, one of Hermione and Draco at Hogwarts and the other was them last year on their anniversary. Underneath was written the words, '_What Was and What Is…..Love Forever'._

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears as she looked at. It only made it harder for her to fight off the love she felt for Draco. Hermione put the locket on the side table and wiped her eyes. She went into the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know who she wanted especially after Draco's touching gift. Hermione got into a hot shower and then got dressed for work. She knew she'd be busy the whole day, so she knew she'd be distracted enough that she wouldn't think about Draco but before Hermione left, she picked up the locket and put it on. Then grabbed her bag , and left her room for another tiring day at work.

**

* * *

**


	12. Torn

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**A/N: Hey people, Sorry its been so long that I've written a chapter. Between summer school, homework and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I've had no time on the computer. I really had to add the kids in this one so don't be disappointed becuz of it. I want you guys to tell me who Hermione should pick, Les or Draco. The more reviews I get for one of these choices will be how I write my story, so you know what that means...REVIEW PLEEZ!!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. You've been waiting for it for a long time. **

* * *

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**In the morning, Hermione woke up and sat up in bed. She wiped her eyes and looked around as she noticed a bag by the side of her bed. Hermione picked up the bag as she put the gold frame back on the side table. Hermione opened it and pulled out a small white box. On top was a tiny paper that magically unfolded itself and held itself at eye level so Hermione could read it. It said:**

**_Hermione, I just left you something to thank you for letting me stay the night. It was originally our anniversary present but since we didn't get a chance to celebrate it, I didn't get to give it to you. But I got it made especially for you so enjoy. _**

_**Draco**_

**The note folded itself up again and floated back into the bag. Hermione opened the box and gasped. Inside was a gold necklace that was dotted with diamonds that spelled 'Mione'. Hermione picked it up and noticed it was a locket. Hermione opened it and tears formed in her eyes. Inside was two pictures, one of Hermione and Draco at Hogwarts and the other was them last year on their anniversary. Underneath was written the words, '_What Was and What Is…..Love Forever'._ **

**Hermione couldn't hold back the tears as she looked at. It only made it harder for her to fight off the love she felt for Draco. Hermione put the locket on the side table and wiped her eyes. She went into the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. **

**Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know who she wanted especially after Draco's touching gift. Hermione got into a hot shower and then got dressed for work. She knew she'd be busy the whole day, so she knew she'd be distracted enough that she wouldn't think about Draco but before Hermione left, she picked up the locket and put it on. Then grabbed her bag , and left her room for another tiring day at work. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Torn**

Hermione got to work and moved to the front desk to get her schedule. As she checked over her work for the day, she glanced up and noticed Les walking in. As Hermione looked at him, he noticed and began to smile at her and Hermione's heart melted. But as she smiled back at him, Hermione felt the gold against her neck and felt instantly torn. Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted, part of her wanted Draco back but the other part told her she wanted Les.

Hermione turned away from Les and went on with her day. That day at St. Mungo's was quite busy, so Hermione didn't see Les until right before her shift ended. As Hermione was rounding a corner in the hospital, someone pulled her into a closet. She pulled out her wand to defend herself but looked up into the face of Les.

She smiled and put her wand away but then her smile faded as she remembered all the times Draco and herself had done that at Hogwarts and moved out of Les's arms. His smile faded as well at Hermione's reaction to him. He had been afraid that she would act this way. He moved closer to her but didn't touch her.

"Hermione, I just wanted to see you privately because it was really busy day today and I just wanted to talk to you." He smiled at Hermione and her heart melted again. Stop doing that she thought, but she couldn't help smiling back as he moved to stroke her cheek.

Hermione fell into his caress and moved into his arms. Hermione didn't know why but it felt good to be cherished, which after Draco had cheated on her, she had lost. Les held her close and looked at her as she smiled at him.

"I was really busy today. I'm sorry." Hermione said as she looked up at him. He shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"That just shows that you're a good head nurse. Don't be sorry. But I am sorry that I didn't get a chance to hold you in my arms until only now." As he said this, he began to lean in slowly in a move to kiss her. Hermione hesitated for a split second before she met his lips and kissed him back.

Hermione snaked her arms around Les's neck as she pulled him closer into the kiss. Les's tongue moved over Hermione's lips and she opened her mouth to give him access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Hermione moaned at his soft tongue slowly but passionately caressing hers. Hermione felt heat run through her body as Les's hands slowly caressed her back.

Hermione jumped as her watch beeped to signal the end of her shift. She pulled out of Les's arms and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry but my shift is over. I have to go, you know how strict St. Mungo's is about workers hanging around after their shift is done." Les looked crestfallen but he nodded his head. He moved to kiss Hermione one last time, and as their lips met Hermione was propelled magically out the door onto the London street outside St. Mungo's.

Hermione picked up her purse off the ground and moved to her car. She was completely torn now. She had thought if she really loved Draco, she wouldn't feel anything for Les but obviously that wasn't what happened. Hermione sighed as she stepped into her car even more confused about her feelings.

-----------------------------------------

Valerie leaned over kissed Allen on his nose. He smiled at her lying naked beside him on his bed. Allen just couldn't believe how beautiful she was when her hair was all messy and her lips were bruised and puffy from his kisses. He heard Valerie sigh in total contentment. He looked down at her smile and pulled her closer. Allen was really glad that she was smiling again. After her father had been kicked out, Valerie had been crying a lot but now she was getting better.

Valerie leaned into Allen's chest as he held her. She smiled as she began to run her finger up and down his torso from his chest to right before reaching his now growing erection. She heard him gasp at her movement and she smiled against his chest at his reaction to her.

Valerie watched as Allen's erection grew to stand prominently, large and long. Valerie had been so distraught over her parents separating that she had mostly gone over to Allen's to cry but now that she had recovered from the shock, she was ready for a little fun.

Valerie moved over Allen and began to impale herself on his hard long erection. She gasped as she felt him filling her and stretching her as she lowered herself over him, taking his entire length deeply into her. Pleasure pulsed through her as she fully sat on top of Allen and shuddered at the pleasure and the feel of him inside her.

Allen groaned as he felt his throbbing erection being clutched and squeezed by Valerie's tight pussy. Allen moved his hands to her hips as he felt himself being pushed into her hot core and when Valerie had fully encased him, she slowly began to move up and down on top of him.

Allen groaned as pleasure pulsed through him as Valerie moved her tight clenching pussy over him. He gripped her hips harder in pure frustration at the pleasure that was running slow and surely through his body.

Valerie moaned as she felt the hard thickness of Allen press into her and fill her to the max. Valerie put her hands on Allen's chest as pleasure flowed through her body. Allen's cock was sliding in and out of her and Valerie bit her lip to hold back the moans of pleasure she wanted to make. She quickly began to pick up the pace and began to move herself faster and faster over Allen. Making his cock slam into her as she moaned and squirmed on top of him.

Allen was groaning louder and louder as he felt Valerie's slick pussy pulling him in deeper, sending waves of pleasure through him. He groaned as he heard her scream of orgasm and felt her muscles clench him tightly. Allen yelled out her name as he hit his own orgasm and shot his cum deeply into her.

Valerie collapsed on Allen after her massive orgasm and he kissed the top of her head as they lay together.

Soon afterwards they got dressed and left his room. They were holding hands as they left his house to go see a movie. Valerie kissed him as they sat in the car as he drove them to the theater. Even as they walked into the theater, they were kissing and tickling eachother.

During the movie, they hardly watched it. They just sat in the back corner, kissing and being silly. They spent the whole day being love birds and at the end of it, Allen drove her home. But before he let her out, they sat in the driveway for about ten minutes just kissing, before finally she pulled away and waved at Allen driving away.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione dropped her keys onto the table by the door and rubbed her forehead. She had gained a headache while in the car, trying to think about who she really wanted. And even though she had wracked her brain, Hermione still didn't have an answer.

She used her wand to change out of her uniform and into a simple sun dress, which was light blue and belted at the waist. Hermione walked into the kitchen and used her wand to pour herself a glass of water.

She sat down at the table and clutched her water. The house was completely quiet because the kids were out for the day, so Hermione had time to think. She lifted the glass to her lips but put it back down almost immediately without taking a sip. She was so torn between the two men, she didn't know what to do with herself. I know that I still love Draco, but I actually feel something for Les. I know Draco's making an effort to fix things and maybe I should too. He is still my husband, Hermione thought as she held the cold glass.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, breaking through Hermione's thoughts. She got up from the table, walked to the door and opened it. Their stood Draco, looking handsome with jeans and a button up shirt on. He smiled at Hermione tentatively as if to see if she would smile back. Hermione did smile back.

"Draco what are you doing here?" She asked as she watched him look like the seventeen year old she had fallen in love with.

"Well I came to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Hermione moved out of the way and let him walk in. He moved to the den and sat down on the couch in the same spot he had been sitting when they had made love for the last time before the separation. Hermione sat beside him and moved so she could look into his face. Draco took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Hermione….last night I heard you crying in your room. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, it was an accident. I heard a thud from your room and I was kind of worried, so I came and peeked into your room to see if you were alright. I overheard what you said too but I didn't mean to. I hope you'll forgive me." He said as he looked at his hands. Hermione smiled slightly and took his hand. He looked up at this unexpected move and saw her nod her head yes. Draco smiled, and as he smiled his beautiful silver eyes smiled as well. Hermione looked away and pulled back, when the chain fell out of her dress. Draco moved his other hand and touched it.

"You're wearing it. I thought you might not want it after every thing's that's happened, but I got it made especially for you so…." Draco continued to examine it and Hermione looked up at him.

"It's beautiful Draco. How could I not wear it?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. He moved and caressed her face.

"But even though its beautiful, it doesn't even compare to your beauty." Hermione put her hand on Draco's as it caressed her cheek. She looked into his eyes again and he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Merlin, she's so beautiful. And I could lose her forever he thought, and tears began to well up behind his eyes.

Draco let go of Hermione's face and stood up as if to leave. She walked him to the front hall where he stopped and faced Hermione.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that even if we never get back together that….." Draco faltered over his words. Hermione moved closer to him and took his hands again.

"What?" He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll never stop loving you. It'll be my eternal punishment for what I did, to ache and want you and try to nurse a broken heart but... I accept that. I just hope that maybe one day we can be friends. Cause I will love you now and…..forever." Draco looked into her eyes and saw them shining with tears.

She was so close to him, looking so beautiful, that Draco couldn't help but look at her lips. At the beautiful lips, he wanted to kiss forever and get lost in. Draco looked into her eyes again as his mind said, do it, you know you want to and what's wrong with it anyway?

Draco slowly but surely began to lean closer to Hermione. Simultaneously moving his hands around her as he moved so slowly toward her. She had so much time to move away but Draco hoped she wouldn't.

Hermione watched and felt, as if in a dream, Draco slowly move closer to her, wrap his arms around her and begin to pull her toward him. She looked at the lips that were slowly drawing near and began to want them as they came closer and closer…..

--------------------------------------------

Damian was sitting with Sasha curled up on his lap like a little girl. He stroked her hair as they sat in their little secluded cove by the beach. Sasha stroked Damian's leg as they sat watching the beautiful landscape. They had been talking about the baby and what could of happened if it had been born.

"Damian, would you of wanted a boy or girl for your first child?" Sasha asked. Damian thought hard for a moment before answering.

"I really don't know because either way, if they looked like you, I'd want them." She smiled a sad type of smile before she began to kiss him on the sand. Damian kissed her back. Ever since the miscarriage and his parents' break up, Damian had mostly talked to Sasha. They hadn't been intimate for a long time, but Damian wanted to savor the moment when they made love, which wouldn't be now. He pulled her away. She looked at him with frustration as he smiled down at her. And took her hands in his.

"Sasha, after everything we've been through I now know what I wanted to know about us. Which was if we were strong. And after all of this I know in my heart that our love can survive anything. You are my world and I can't think of being away from you too long and losing you. I know you said you never wanted to get married in your teens but….." Damian pulled out a velvet box. Sasha's breath caught as he opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a sapphire in the middle of it.

"This is a promise ring that someday when we're completely ready, we will get married. But for now, you are mine and I am yours and this way we can always have that wonderful life together to look forward to. So do you accept my proposal to one day get married? Because I love you and its hurts my heart to think that I could lose you. My dad made the mistake of letting go of something he loved, but I'm not going to make the same mistake." Damian waited in silence as Sasha looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Sasha said. Damian smiled and put the ring on her finger. Sasha hugged him and began to kiss him in her happiness, but he stopped her once again.

"Wait, I want to spend our night together in your room, the entire night. So cool down for now but tonight is ours, I promise." Sasha smiled at him as they slowly began to walk back to the car. Damian drove Sasha home. He left her side after some arousing kisses before he drove home.

As Damian drove up to the front door he noticed his sister walking up the driveway, just getting home. As he pulled into the driveway, she stopped. He got out and walked up to his sister.

"Well sis, how was your day?" He asked as they walked beside eachother to the door.

"Great. And yours?" He smiled and said the same. They both smiled at eachother and then unlocked the door with their keys. As they opened the door, both their mouths fell open with shock. There, standing in the front hall, were Hermione and Draco, in a heated kiss. Hermione's arms were around Draco's neck and his were around her waist.

As Valerie and Damian looked at eachother, their parents pulled out of their kiss and continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Damian cleared his throat to announce their arrival, but as Draco and Hermione turned and looked at their kids, an embarrassed smile and blush crept onto their faces.

Draco pulled out of Hermione's arms and quickly left as Hermione stood their dazed after that kiss. She had never kissed Draco like that before. As Valerie and Damian smiled at the fact that they had caught their parents kissing, they closed the door and walked past their mother, who was standing in a daze with her fingers on her lips.


	13. Scheming

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

"**Well sis, how was your day?" He asked as they walked beside eachother to the door.**

**"Great. And yours?" He smiled and said the same. They both smiled at eachother and then unlocked the door with their keys. As they opened the door, both their mouths fell open with shock. There, standing in the front hall, were Hermione and Draco, in a heated kiss. Hermione's arms were around Draco's neck and his were around her waist. **

**As Valerie and Damian looked at eachother, their parents pulled out of their kiss and continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Damian cleared his throat to announce their arrival, but as Draco and Hermione turned and looked at their kids, an embarrassed smile and blush crept onto their faces.**

* * *

**Chapter ****13: Scheming**

Hermione slowly walked into the den and sat down on the couch as Damian and Valerie looked at her. She was sitting in the couch with her eyes glazed over as if she had just walked out of a dream. Hermione could still feel the way Draco's lips had felt on her lips. She had missed them a lot, and hadn't realized it, but she could also still feel the kiss she and Les had shared earlier.

Hermione came down from her dream and into reality. What was she going to do? She was still unsure about both men, but now her body was pulling her toward one more than the other. Hermione finally focused her attention on Valerie and Damian who were staring at her.

"What? Why are you two staring at me?" Hermione asked. They both smiled and answered together.

"Nothing." They said in unison and got up and went upstairs.

There they both stepped into Valerie's room, considering it was the cleanest, to talk. Damian plunked himself down on Valerie's bed and watched his sister take her desk swivel chair and move to sit in front of him. Damian made the door impervious so that if their mother came by, she wouldn't hear them and then began to voice his opinion on what he'd seen.

"I think Mom and Dad are going to get back together." He said quickly with a smile on his face.

"Naw, you think?" Valerie replied sarcastically. She shook her head at Damian.

"Well you saw them today. They were kissing eachother just like they used to back when they weren't separated And they looked so embarrassed at getting caught. Nobody just kisses someone if they don't care about them. And it'll only be a matter of time before Dad moves back in." Damian watched as his sister got up and began to pace.

"I'm not so sure about that. Maybe _dad_ wants to get back together with mom, but I'm not sure about her wanting to get back with him." She continued to pace around the room as her brother's eyes followed.

"Why? He's changed Valerie, you know that." Damian said as he rolled onto his back on the bed.

"I know Dad's changed but….I didn't want to tell you this way but……. I think Mom has a boyfriend." Damian's sat up so fast at these words, that he heard his neck crack. He rubbed it and looked at his sister.

"What? When, where, how? Why didn't you tell me before? Do you think Dad knows?" Damian kept rubbing his neck as he looked at Valerie.

"I don't know but I know this guy works with her, and she's attracted to him and maybe…." Valerie stopped as she looked at her brother.

"What?" Damian asked as Valerie came to sit beside him on the bed.

"I think Mom wants to fall for this guy so she and Dad will be even. I mean I think she could actually care for this new guy, but I know deep down inside she still loves Dad and….that hurts her." Valerie looked at her brother.

"I think that everyone deserves a second chance, and I think Dad really loves Mom. We should do whatever we can to get rid of this other guy and get them back together. Because I know you miss Dad as much as I do. So... is it a deal?" Damian put out his hand for his sister to shake. She looked at it and then spoke.

"If it'll make Mom happy, then…….. okay." Valerie took Damian's hand and shook it. They knew it wouldn't be hard to get their parents back together. Damian stood up and began to un-Impervious the door.

"Anyways, I think it would be best to start tomorrow because I have a date tonight." Damian smiled at his sister. She smirked at him.

"Oooooo, are you going to be doing something you shouldn't?" Valerie said with a quirked eyebrow. Damian shook his head at his sister.

"Oh that's none of your business and don't act so righteous with me Missy. You know I talk to Allen. And we talk about…..similar subjects." Valerie opened her mouth in shock and then grabbed her stuffed bear on her bed and hurled it at her brother. But he had already ran out of the room, roaring with laughter.

--------------------------------------

Hermione was getting dinner ready when her phone began to ring. She waved her wand so that it would float in front of her face as she dried her hands. She also made sure the potatoes began to peel themselves as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the small screen. There she saw Les's face pop into the screen. Hermione smiled naturally. He smiled back at her.

"Hello sugar. How do you feel about a moonlight stroll on the beach tonight after dinner? Its going to be a full moon tonight and I thought it would be a nice change. So are you up to it?" Les asked with a dazzling smile. Hermione pretended to consider it.

"Well………of course." Hermione said to Les.

"Good. I'll pick you up around 9. See you then and wear something light, I have a feeling its going to be really warm tonight." Hermione shivered as she heard the underlying meaning in his words. Hermione said goodbye and hung up.

As dinner rolled by, Hermione kept quiet as she listened to her children talk about their plans for the next day. But eventually Hermione stopped paying attention because she was thinking about Les. When she had finished eating, Damian went to bed and Valerie sat in the den and watched a movie.

Hermione went up to her room and pulled on a pair of tight black capris and a light blue tank top with a mini black jacket. She slipped on some light blue flip flops and brushed her hair until they were curls cascading around her face. She put on only a little lip gloss and looked at her self in her mirror. She looked great.

Hermione heard the bell ring and turned to leave. As she reached the front door, she saw Les introducing himself to Valerie. Valerie looked up at her mother who quickly took Les's hand, kissed Valerie on the cheek and said she'd be back later. She walked out of the house with Valerie looking more worried about her mom then ever.

As Hermione walked to Les's car, with his arm around her waist, he walked her to the passenger door and before he opened it, Hermione pressed herself into his arms and kissed him. All the while, Valerie had been watching them and she saw how her mother pushed herself into Les's arms for a kiss. Hermione kissed Les deeply as his arms moved around her and he felt his back be pushed against the car. Eventually Hermione pulled away and Les helped her into the passenger seat. They drove to the beach and got out of the car.

Les pulled out a blanket, which he shrunk and put in his pocket. He and Hermione took each other's hands and began to stroll down the beach. The moonlight shone on Hermione's hair, making it shine and shimmer. Les walked across the beach with Hermione until they found the perfect spot. Les took out the blanket, enlarged it, laid it down and sat down with Hermione lying in his arms as they looked up at the stars.

"Hermione….does your husband know about me?" Les asked. He felt, rather than saw, Hermione look at him.

"Well not really, but I don't even know if he's going to stay my husband for much longer. And anyway…." She took his face into her hands and made him look at her.

"I don't want to think about him, when I'm here with you." She smiled as Les nodded and pulled her closer.

"Alright, I won't speak of it again." Les whispered as he pulled Hermione close and kissed her. Hermione felt that familiar rush of heat run through her body as she kissed Les.

He rolled her over so that he was kissing her as she lay underneath him. Hermione felt his tongue slip into her mouth as he moved his hands down her back. Hermione moaned as his lips moved down to her neck and began to nibble on the sensitive skin. Hermione yelped at the feel of Les's teeth gently sliding on her throat.

Les moved back up and kissed her again. He moved his hands into Hermione's hair as she moved her hands up and down his back. Les stopped kissing Hermione and looked down into her shining eyes. Hermione smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips as he rolled off her. They stood up and brushed themselves off. They folded the blanket and moved slowly up the beach, up to the car.

As they reached the car, Hermione turned, kissed Les and hugged him. He held Hermione in his arms as she held him close. When they let go, Les helped Hermione sit in the front seat. He then drove her home and kissed her on the forehead before she got out and went into the house.

Hermione walked into the house and walked up to her room. She quietly shut the door as she remembered Les's lips on her own and smiled. Hermione got undressed and got into bed, her mind dancing with images of Les.

-----------------------------------------

Damian apparated to Sasha's room. As he looked around, he saw that the room had been completely changed. The room was spacious with large light house windows with a couch in one corner facing a TV. The bed was a large canopy with many pillows strewn across the covers. As Damian looked at the sheets, he noticed Sasha lying on them. She was dressed in a red silk teddy, with spaghetti straps and thong panties.

She smiled at him seductively. Damian smiled back and moved to the edge of the bed. Sasha crawled over to Damian as he stood at the end of the bed. She kneeled on the bed and reached for a kiss. Damian instantly gave it to her as he felt her press her body against his and slip her tongue into his mouth.

Sasha moaned as she felt Damian's hands move down to her bottom and squeeze it lightly. Sasha pulled out of the kiss and looked into Damian's eyes.

"Baby, do you like my new outfit?" Damian was so in awe that all he could do was nod. Sasha smiled and moved onto the bed and lay back.

"You wanna take it off?" Damian smiled and crawled toward Sasha. He moved over her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They kissed passionately for a long time before Sasha pulled out of the kiss and pulled Damian's shirt over his head. She moved her hands down Damian's strong chest and stomach until she met his jeans button. She unbuttoned him and he removed his jeans.

Sasha could feel Damian's erection through his black boxers as he moved his hand up and under her lace teddy. He moved his hands up and down her stomach, but purposely kept away from her breasts. Sasha moaned as she felt Damian's strong large hands running up and down her stomach, sending chills through her body.

Sasha moved her own hands and let them brush over Damian's swollen flesh. His breath caught as he felt her hands touch him. Slowly Damian moved his hands to the zipper in the front of the teddy and unzipped her. The teddy fell away and Sasha's perky breasts came into view.

Damian slowly took Sasha's breasts into his hands. He slowly rolled her breasts and flicked her nipples in his fingers. Sasha moaned as she felt Damian's fingers on her nipples, sending pleasure shooting through her. She moved her own hands down and began to remove his boxers. Damian let go of Sasha's breasts and kicked them off.

Then he moved his head down to Sasha's thong and pulled them off slowly with his teeth. Sasha whimpered as she felt Damian's teeth scrape her sensitive skin. When he had removed her panties, he began to lick up her leg. Sasha shivered as he got closer and closer to her wet pulsating core.

Finally when he reached her core, he licked his way to her clit and clamped his mouth to her. Sasha squirmed as Damian's tongue stroked her clit sending pleasure flowing through her. She moaned as she laced her fingers in Damian's hair. Her moans got louder as her pleasure built and she got closer to her orgasm. Damian felt Sasha's fingers tighten in his hair as her back arched and she yelled as she reached orgasm.

Damian smiled and moved over her. He met her lips and kissed her slowly as he positioned himself at her opening. Sasha gripped his back as she felt him begin to press into her, steadily and deeply. Sasha clung onto Damian as pleasure pulsed through her. He groaned as he felt himself be sucked into the tight passage of Sasha's pussy and settled fully within her.

Damian looked into her eyes and kissed her and then he began to move. He pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in deeply and slowly. He continued to thrust slowly but deeply into her, having her burn slowly with the pleasure he felt. Sasha moved her legs and wrapped them around Damian's waist. She interlocked her feet behind him as slowly but surely he began to pick up the pace.

Damian heard Sash's moan of passion as heat and pleasure flew through his body as he began to thrust deeper and harder into Sasha. Soon he changed the angle of penetration and began to run his body over he clit. Sasha was losing her mind as the pleasure flew her higher and higher into completion as she felt Damian pounding into her and running over her clit.

Damian groaned as he felt Sasha's pussy clench around him and he heard her scream as she hit orgasm fast and hard. Her muscles hot, wet and clenching around him, sent him over into his orgasm as well. He yelled into her neck as he felt himself spray cum deeply into her and they lay still.

Damian rolled over as not to crush Sasha, and had her cry out again as pleasure pulsed through her at his movement. They lay together the entire night. Sometimes she would wake up with Damian taking her body or giving her pleasure with his mouth and sometimes he would wake up with her impaling herself on him or swallowing him. They made love until the morning rays of sunlight flew through her windows and warmed their skin. When they awoke the next morning, Damian kissed Sasha and apparated home.

----------------------------------------

In the afternoon, Damian got up and went downstairs where his sister was eating some fries. She looked at her brother and beckoned him over to her. He sat down and began to eat her fries as she told him about the night before.

"Damian, Mom's boyfriend came here last night. They went on a date after dinner and before they got into the car, Mom was all over him. She was kissing him like she never wanted to let go. I think this guy isn't going to back off unless he thinks Mom still loves Dad." Damian nodded in agreement, since his mouth was full. He tried to say something to what Valerie had said.

"Whheo neefd foo so hum fa mecface." Damian began to swallow as Valerie looked at him with confusion.

"What?" Valerie asked as she looked at her brother being a pig. He swallowed and looked at his sister.

"I said, we need to show him the necklace. Dad showed me this necklace he'd gotten custom made for Mom. It's her nickname made from diamonds and gold. And on the inside it has pictures of them at Hogwarts and last year on their anniversary. If we show it to Mom's boyfriend, he'll notice that she never takes it off and that she still loves Dad." Valerie smiled at her brother's logic.

"That's a great idea. We have to get Mom to take it off for us and then the next time he comes here…." Valerie started.

"We show it to him, make him see the inside of it and hint to him that Mom's always wearing it and make him notice that Mom never, and I mean never, takes it off." Damian finished. Valerie smiled at her brother.

"Its moments like these that make me proud to call you my twin. Now we just have to find out when their next date is and plan it from there." Valerie said as she sat beside her brother. He nodded as their mother walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast before work. Both kids smiled at their mother as they knew soon their father would be home too.

**A/N: Hey people, hope u enjoyed this chapter. Wrote it quickly so u guys don't have to wait to long this time, but don't worry I'll update soon again cuz I'm superstitious and I don't like leaving it on chapter 13. Enjoy and Review!!!**


	14. Twin Power

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**"What?" Valerie asked as she looked at her brother being a pig. He swallowed and looked at his sister.**

**"I said, we need to show him the necklace. Dad showed me this necklace he'd gotten custom made for Mom. It's her nickname made from diamonds and gold. And on the inside it has pictures of them at Hogwarts and last year on their anniversary. If we show it to Mom's boyfriend, he'll notice that she never takes it off and that she still loves Dad." Valerie smiled at her brother's logic. **

**"That's a great idea. We have to get Mom to take it off for us and then the next time he comes here…." Valerie started.**

**"We show it to him, make him see the inside of it and hint to him that Mom's always wearing it and make him notice that Mom never, and I mean never, takes it off." Damian finished. Valerie smiled at her brother.**

_A/N: Hey people, hope u enjoy this chapter. And of course REVIEW!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Twin Power**

As Hermione looked down at her children who were stuffing their faces, they looked at her and smiled a knowing smile. Hermione sat down with her food and looked from Valerie to Damian.

"And what are you two smirking about?" She looked at her son but he turned away. Valerie answered her mother.

"Mom, its 11:30, this is pretty late for you to be getting up. You shouldn't of stayed out so late last night." Valerie said. Hermione quirked her eyebrow and pursed her lips, but didn't reply. She just began to eat her lunch.

As Hermione ate, she began to think about the night before and everything that she had experienced with Les. Her feelings for him were growing stronger, but Hermione was unsure how her kids would take this new man in her life. She looked up to address her daughter on the subject.

"So…Valerie, what did you think of my friend Les, last night?" Hermione tried to sound nonchalant with it, but she was actually listening intently on what her daughter would say. Because Hermione was looking at her food, she didn't notice Valerie look at Damian and send him a message through her thoughts. Valerie told him, _'I'm going to make Mom think I like him and make her tell him everything about him. After she tells me, I'll tell you.' _Valerie turned to her mother.

"I thought he was great Mom. He was really nice when I opened the door and…..," Valerie winked at Damian.

"If he makes you happy, then I'm happy." Hermione looked up and smiled at Valerie. Hermione then turned to Damian, but he just shook his head.

"I can't say if I like him or not because I haven't met him. So……" Damian got up kissed his Mom and sister.

"I'm going out….don't wait up." Damian turned and left the room. Valerie shook her head after her brother. Then she turned to her Mom.

"So……..tell me everything about this guy." Valerie said with a smile on her face. Hermione smiled back.

"Well, he works at the hospital with me and he's tall, handsome, young and really sweet. He just makes me feel like a woman. Your father didn't always do that, and then when he cheated I just felt like nothing…….but Les makes me feel alive and I'm really happy." Hermione smiled even harder at Valerie, who smiled back. Then Hermione looked at the clock.

"Oh, I've got to go to work. I'll see you later tonight." Hermione moved and kissed Valerie on her head, but Valerie grabbed her Mom's hand in the process.

"Mom, you'll tell me when you guys have another date right?" Valerie looked up at her mother. Hermione smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you later." Hermione grabbed her purse and walked out of the kitchen and left Valerie to scheme all on her own.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into work and got her schedule. She saw that she would have an assistant nurse today. Hermione sighed because she hated assistant nurses. That was until she looked at the name underneath and noticed it said, Leslie Hunt.

Hermione smiled broadly as she realized she would have to spend the whole day with Les. At that moment, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. Hermione grinned as she felt Les kiss her ear, but then quickly pulled out of his arms. Hermione nodded to him.

"Good morning Nurse Hunt. I see you will be my assistant nurse today, so lets not waste any time. Follow me. We will be working on the fourth floor today." Hermione turned away and walked down the hall. Les followed kind of confused, that is until he was pulled into a closet and kissed by Hermione.

Hermione kissed him deeply and he moved his hands down to her waist, Les felt her open her mouth and he willingly slipped his tongue into it They kissed with caressing tongues until they had to break apart to catch their breaths. Hermione looked up at him with shining eyes and Les smiled down at her.

"What was all of that coldness after I'd kissed you hello on your ear?" Les held her as she looked at him.

"I couldn't let anyone see us getting close because they would of thought you got your job that way and not because your qualified. Anyway, does it matter? You got your kiss." Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You're right. I did. And now I want another one." Les leaned in and kissed Hermione again. She willingly moved to kiss him, but after 5 minutes of snogging, Hermione pulled away.

"We have to get to work you know. We can't just spend the day in here." Hermione said. Les pulled Hermione back into his arms.

"Aww, do we have to?" He moved to Hermione's neck but she stopped him.

"Yeah, we do. C'mon." Hermione took his hand, looked through the door to check if the coast was clear and then went on with her day with Les, close on her heel.

By the end of the day, Hermione was quite worked out. She began to get ready to leave, when Les came and stood beside her. She looked up at him as he looked around.

"Hermione, I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. You could come over and I could cook for you. Would you like that?" Hermione smiled up at Les.

"Of course." Hermione picked up her purse and moved toward the door.

"I'll pick you up at 8." Hermione nodded and left to go home and tell her daughter.

-------------------------------------------

As soon as Hermione got home, she told Valerie about her plans with Les. Valerie smiled and acted as if she was happy about the information, but inside, Valerie was thinking of a plan. As soon as Valerie got a chance to get away from her mother, she called her brother. Luckily he had already been on his way home when she called, so he got there 2 minutes after she had called him.

Damian quickly stepped into his sister's room. Valerie was sitting on the bed and used impervious on the door, so their mother wouldn't overhear.

"Mom told me she would be seeing him tonight. He's going to cook dinner for her at his house. He's coming to get her at 8. Do you know what this means?" Damian was looking darkly at the floor.

"It means he wants to sleep with Mom. That's the reason he wants to take her to his house." Valerie nodded her head at her brother's words.

"So we have to somehow stop her from getting frisky with this guy. We have to……. I got it." Valerie looked at her brother expectantly.

"Remember that spell Professor McGonagall told us about. The one that makes a person feel uncomfortable if they are getting ... um 'excited'. I could cast that on Mom and when she gets too excited, the spell will kick in and she won't do anything with him." Damian smiled at his sister, then he frowned.

"But we still have to find a way to get Mom to show him the necklace. Maybe you can somehow get it while she's showering and then I'll show it to him." Damian looked at Valerie, but she looked unsure.

"He won't be here when she's showering." Valerie began to pace until Damian stopped her.

"How about we turn all the clocks in the house and hour late. Nobody but us will know the real time. And when Mom is in the shower getting ready, he'll be downstairs waiting for her." Valerie smiled again. She moved over to him.

"That is great. Okay lets go change the clocks." Valerie un-impervious the door and they began to change all the clocks and watches in the house, even Hermione's cell phone time. Eventually the only time in the house that was correct was Valerie and Damian's cell phone clocks.

At 7, Hermione was on her way up to her room to get ready for her date, when the doorbell rang. Hermione quickly went to the door and opened it. There was Les, dressed and ready to go. Hermione looked confused.

"Les, I thought you said 8, its only 7 now." He looked at her strangely and he shook his head and showed her his watch.

"No….its 8 now. So are you not ready?" Hermione looked at his sad face and pulled him into the house. She moved him to the den and sat him down.

"No no, I'll be ready, just give me ten minutes?" Les smiled and nodded and Hermione ran upstairs to her room. On cue, Valerie stepped into her Mom's room after her and looked worried. She and her brother had changed the time back to normal after they had heard the bell ring.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Valerie sat down on her Mom's bed as she watched her take off her necklace and lay it down on the side table. Valerie's eyes followed it as her Mom addressed her.

"Les is here and I'm not ready. Could you pull out my pink sun dress and pink flats please? Thank you." Hermione hurried into the bathroom. Valerie grabbed the necklace and gave it to her brother, who was waiting out side the door. Damian hurried downstairs and strolled into the den. Damian smiled at Les and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Damian. I guess you're Les, my Mom's friend." Les nodded and Damian sat down. The necklace innocently fell at Les's feet. He picked it up and saw Hermione's nickname on it and began to examine the beautiful necklace. He noticed it was a locket and opened it. Damian waited with baited breath.

Les's eyes widened as he saw a younger Hermione in the arms of a handsome blond man and a second picture of present Hermione with the same blond man holding her. And underneath in gold letters were the words, _What Was and What Is….Love Forever_. Les closed the locket and handed it to Damian.

"Beautiful isn't it? My Mom never takes it off. I only got it off of her for a short time so I could get it cleaned. But my Mom really loves it. I better go give it back to her so she can wear it though." Damian got up and met his sister on the stairs.

"So?" She whispered. Damian nodded and slipped into his Mom's room and placed the necklace back on the side table. Damian scurried out and walked to his sister.

"Did you cast the spell?" Valerie looked around and then answered.

"Yeah, I put it on her dress. If her body temperature gets higher then 100 degrees, her dress will start to itch her. It'll make sure that she doesn't get to close to Les." Damian smiled and then patted his sister.

"This is going to be a really interesting date. And make sure you tell me all about it after Mom tells you." Valerie nodded as he kissed her cheek goodbye and went downstairs. At that moment, Hermione came out of her room in her dress and flats. She kissed Valerie goodbye, ran downstairs and left with Les.

---------------------------------------

Dinner went great. Les had cooked a delicious meal and they had talked wonderfully. His eyes had drifted to her neck once or twice and lingered, but Hermione didn't comment on it.

As Hermione and Les relaxed on his couch, Les's arm snaked around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss her. Les kissed Hermione lightly then deepened it. He soon slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione moaned as she felt herself begin to slide backwards on the chair and then suddenly Hermione's dress began to itch her so badly that she pushed Les off of her. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked. Hermione didn't feel the itching anymore and shook her head.

"Nothing." Les moved closer to her and began to kiss her again, but once again Hermione began to itch uncontrollably. Hermione stood up after the third time she had felt the itching.

"Something's wrong. I really think that I should get home. I'm really sorry. But I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione gave him a light kiss and Apparated home.

As Hermione got home, she ran up to her room and didn't notice her daughter smirking through a crack in her door. Valerie quickly reversed the charm as her Mom walked by and quietly shut her door.


	15. Mistakes and Consequences

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**As Hermione and Les relaxed on his couch, Les's arm snaked around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss her. Les kissed Hermione lightly then deepened it. He soon slipped his tongue into her mouth. **

**Hermione moaned as she felt herself begin to slide backwards on the chair and then suddenly Hermione's dress began to itch her so badly that she pushed Les off of her. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. **

**"What?" He asked. Hermione didn't feel the itching anymore and shook her head. **

**"Nothing." Les moved closer to her and began to kiss her again, but once again Hermione began to itch uncontrollably. Hermione stood up after the third time she had felt the itching.**

**"Something's wrong. I really think that I should get home. I'm really sorry. But I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione gave him a light kiss and Apparated home.**

**As Hermione got home, she ran up to her room and didn't notice her daughter smirking through a crack in her door. Valerie quickly reversed the charm as her Mom walked by and quietly shut her door.**

A/N: Nothing really 2 say other then get ready this is a crucial chapter so enjoy and review.

**Chapter 15: Mistakes and Consequences**

Hermione turned around at the small click of her daughter's door. She wondered why Valerie had watched her walk by, but had not said a word to her. Hermione turned into her own room and closed her door. She didn't understand why her body had started reacting the way it had to Les.

Hermione began to pace as she thought. Les and herself had kissed many times before, so what had been different this time? Well, her kids had gotten her dress for her, she had been late for her date and h mm… Hermione thought. Valerie had been acting really interested in Les and it had seemed normal to Hermione at the time, but now she wasn't so sure. Why had Valerie taken such an interest in Les anyway? And why right after she had gained this interest, had she suddenly begun to react Les in this strange way?

And then it clicked. Hermione remembered a spell that she had learned about in seventh year. The Defunder charm which made someone feel uncomfortable it they were getting frisky with someone of the opposite sex. Hermione quickly took her dress off and whispered, 'Mankato' and a silver wisp flew from the dress. That proved that a spell had been cast on it recently. Hermione smiled and shook her head as she realized that her children had purposely been trying to mess up her date with Les.

They had probably made her late and had cast the Defunder charm on her dress so that she couldn't get to close to Les. Hermione smiled at their idea, but she was too smart for them. She had figured out their plan and it wasn't going to work again. Hermione made sure to Impervious all her clothes the next time she went out with Les. Hermione quickly got into bed and went to sleep with visions of Les in her mind.

**-----------------------------------------**

The next morning Hermione awoke refreshed and happy. She wasn't going to let her children ruin her relationship with Les. Hermione sat up and quickly pulled out her phone. She dialed Les's number and waited. When he answered she smiled.

"Good morning handsome. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't myself... but I was hoping I could make it up to you by taking you to lunch today, since we both have the day off." Hermione said into the screen as she saw Les's smile grow.

"Of course. I'd love to. Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"No, I'll pick you up, say 11:30. Okay?" He smiled and nodded.

"Alright I'll see you then. Bye." Hermione said. Les said his goodbye and hung up.

Hermione brushed her teeth and pulled on her robe. She was going to have a talking to with the kids about what they had done. She knew they'd deny it, but she knew they needed to know she was on to them.

Hermione rushed down the stairs and heard voices in the kitchen. She burst in and stumbled as she saw the face of Draco sitting at the table, eating a piece of toast. He smiled at Hermione as Valerie sat down, with her own breakfast, in between Damian and Draco.

"Good morning Mom. Did you sleep well?" Valerie asked in a super sweet voice. Hermione gave a strained smile and answered.

"I had a great nights sleep. But right now I'm wondering what your father is doing here?" Hermione said as she walked to the stove and put some food on her plate.

"Well Mom, you said we can see Dad whenever we wanted and we thought we'd like him over for breakfast. That _is_ okay right?" Valerie glanced at her brother as their mother spun around and smiled again.

"Of course its alright. But I'm sorry to take the kids away from you Draco, but I need to speak to these two alone." Draco looked at Hermione's dark look and nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then." Draco got up and walked out of the kitchen, but stood behind the kitchen door so he could hear the conversation.

"Valerie, Damian, I know that you guys don't like the fact that I'm dating Les but…." Hermione walked and stood in front of both of them.

"This is happening and no matter what you do, unless I choose to break up with him, he will be in my life romantically. And I know that you two planned that incident yesterday." She looked at the looks of innocence on their faces.

"Oh don't give me that. You two are the offspring of a very intelligent wizard and witch. Do you really think I didn't figure out what happened? I know you guys made me late for my date and then you guys performed a Defunder charm on my dress so that me and Les couldn't have sex at his place right?" Hermione saw a flash of fear in both her children's eyes before she shook her head.

"I can't believe you guys would sink that low to ruin my relationship with him. Don't you guys want me to be happy?" Hermione looked at them both.

"But Mom, why can't you be happy with Dad? I mean he's made mistakes, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? And I def-" Damian was quieted as Hermione interrupted him.

"Stop! I am a grown woman and I am not going to let my children dictate who I should and should not be with. And if I catch you guys doing something like this again, you're going to be grounded for so long, that your grandkids will be born in your rooms. Do you understand me?" Hermione said with a scary look on her face. Both kids knew that when their Mom made that face, she was serious.

"Yes." They said in unison. Hermione nodded and left the kitchen. She didn't even notice Draco standing behind the door as she hurried upstairs. Draco walked back into the kitchen slowly. He looked at the sad looks on his children's faces. They looked up as their Dad walked in. He sat down and looked from one to the other.

"So your Mom is still dating that guy?" Both Valerie and Damian couldn't make eye contact with their Dad, but he knew the answer. Valerie knew she had to explain.

"Mom is dating some nurse who works with her at St. Mungo's. We tried to sabotage their date yesterday so they couldn't have sex because we thought that was his plan. Obviously Mom figured it out and……now we can't do anything. Sorry Dad, but we tried." Draco looked at Damian and Valerie's sad faces. He smiled.

"Its alright. This just let's me know that I have to fight for her with everything I have. Because I know that I belong with her and I won't stop fighting until I get her back." Draco smiled at his kids and ate his breakfast.

Upstairs, Hermione was getting dressed and was furious and slightly touched by what her kids had done. Yes, they had been doing it for their father, but they shouldn't have tried to sabotage her date. Hermione was thrashing around inside her closet, when she heard someone enter her room. Hermione stopped and walked out.

"You two should _not _be trying to-" Hermione looked up at to see Draco standing in her bedroom. Hermione pursed her lips and turned back to the closet.

"Draco, what do you want? I'd have thought you would have left already." Hermione said into her clothes as she searched for an outfit to wear for her lunch date. Draco swallowed and began.

"Hermione, I know that what the kids did was wrong, but they did it out of love. And all of us do crazy things when we're in love. Just remember that the next time." Hermione stopped searching as she listened to Draco walk out of the room and turned after he had left.

Hermione sat down on her bed and thought about what Draco had said. It had affected her more then she had expected. They all did crazy things when they were in love. Hermione stood up again and pulled out her simple white shirt dress. She slipped it on with some white wedges and diamond studs. She faltered when she reached for the necklace Draco had given her, but then picked it up and wore it.

Hermione quickly walked out of the house without a word to her children and drove to Les's. She picked him up and kissed him as he sat in the passenger seat. They went to lunch and had a great time. They were like little kids falling in love, but every so often Les would glance at her necklace and his face would darken but he'd shake it off and get back to his cheery self.

After multiple dates with Les, Hermione was getting closer and closer to him. She began to get farther and farther with him on each date until finally they had almost reached the point of where sex was the next level. Hermione knew it would eventually happen, but she wanted it to be at an opportune moment. And that moment came when Hermione's parents called her one afternoon to ask if the kids could come visit them. Hermione said yes and later that evening, Valerie and Damian got packed for a magic free weekend with Grandma and Grandpa Granger. They kissed their Mom goodbye and Hermione was left alone.

Hermione went into the kitchen and began to get ready for her dinner alone. That is until she heard the doorbell ring. Hermione went to the door and opened it. There was Draco standing with food in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hi Hermione, I'm just here to have dinner with the kids. I brought food." Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Draco I'm sorry, but they went to visit my parents for the weekend so…" He looked disappointed but smiled again.

"Its okay, I hope you have a good night. Bye Hermione." Draco turned and began to walk to his car. Hermione made a split second choice.

"Draco, it's a shame for you to waste that food, so why don't you just have dinner with me?" Draco turned and smiled. He walked back and into the house. He moved into the kitchen and magicked the food onto the table.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down. They each began to eat and talk. Draco was just as charming and funny as he was when they had first fallen in love. Hermione had a great time with him and they stayed up talking to the late hours of the night.

As they sat in the den and talked, Hermione could smell the sweet smell of Draco's cologne and it made her head swim with the memories of kisses and lovemaking they used to do. As Hermione thought this, Draco moved closer to her and when she opened her eyes, he was inches away from her face. Hermione looked into those mesmerizing silver eyes and suddenly Draco was on top of her, kissing her as they tried to rip off each other's clothing.

Hermione was in heaven, but as Draco moved to remove her top, Hermione stopped him. She stood up and looked at him.

"Draco, if we're going to get back together, then I want us to do it slowly. Not just like this. Not just with sex….it'll be like you and... Jennifer and I don't want to be like her." Draco stood up and took Hermione's hands.

"Okay. We'll go slow. So how about I come here for lunch tomorrow?" Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly. She nodded and he walked to the door. They kissed one more time before Draco left.

As Hermione closed the door, she remembered that she had a dinner date with Les the next day as well. She knew she would have to end it then. And this time, it was for sure.

-----------------------------------

That afternoon, Hermione waited at home for Draco to come for lunch. Hermione had made a great lunch and waited. And waited and waited, as the day went by. After 3 hours, Hermione was livid. She had thought that Draco had wanted to continue what they had started the night before, but she had obviously been wrong.

As Hermione cleared the food away, she heard a thunder clap and the patter of rain on the roof. Her tears began to fall in time with the rain above as she cleared the dishes away. Hermione began to walk to her room when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over and opened it savagely. There stood Les, soaking wet with a bouquet of flowers. As soon as Hermione saw him, she pulled him into the house, threw the bouquet to the side and kissed him. She didn't even notice the card that had fluttered to the floor from the flowers with the words, _I'm sorry. I had to work overtime this afternoon, but I will definitely be there later this evening. Love you, Draco_ written on it.

Les was taken aback by Hermione's aggressiveness, but held her closer as he deepened the kiss and Hermione held on tight. She felt her tears slide down her face again she kissed Les with everything she had, trying to numb the pain of Draco with the pleasure of Les. Les's heart warmed as he realized he was finally going to show her how he truly felt with his body. They slammed against the wall as the door lay closed but unlocked. Hermione heard the mirror fall and she saw the hall table fall as well but she didn't care. All Hermione cared about at this moment was Les. Hermione felt his tongue caress hers and she felt heat surge through her body.

Les moved his hands down her body, pressing her so close to his soaking clothes, that soon Hermione was almost as wet as he was. Les pulled out of the kiss and lifted Hermione in his arms. He went up the stairs and walked into her bedroom,leaving her door ajar, where he lay her down and moved on top of her.

He noticed her tears and began to stop, but Hermione didn't let him. She wanted this and she wanted him to love her to distraction, until she was begging for more.

"Don't stop. I want you, I need you. Please make love to me." And with that she pulled him into another searing kiss. He pulled her blouse open and looked down at the full breasts in a black lace bra and the satiny smooth skin. He moved his hands over her stomach and Hermione cried out at his touch. She moved her hands and ripped his shirt open to look upon his beautiful chest and strong stomach. She ran her hands quickly over him to his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped him in three quick movements and looked at his red boxers.

Les smiled and moved to remove his pants. As he did this, Hermione removed her blouse and threw it to the floor. He looked at her black skinny legged jeans and moved to undo them. He was only wearing his boxers now as he unbuttoned her and slowly pulled off her jeans. She was wearing matching underwear and smiled up at him as he threw them to the floor.

Les moved over Hermione and kissed her once again. Her arms went around his neck as he moved his hands to her waist and slowly began to nibble on her neck. Hermione gasped as she felt his teeth scrape against her skin, softly biting and nipping on her neck. Hermione felt Les move lower on her body and begin to kiss her chest just above her breasts. He moved his hands behind her and unhooked her bra. He discarded it as he looked upon her. Hermione watched him take her in and then slowly take a breast in each hand and begin to caress it.

Hermione gasped and arched into Les's large hands as they moved over her breasts, sending pleasure through her. Then Les lowered his head and began to suckle on one nipple. Hermione clutched his head to her, and ran her fingers in his hair as his wicked tongue moved over her nipple. Licking and sucking it like it was candy. Then he moved his head and tortured the other stiff peak until she was moaning in his arms.

Les slowly began to kiss his way down Hermione's stomach. He licked and kissed her stomach, taking extra time to delve his tongue into her belly button. He move his mouth all the way to the top of her pantyline and then slowly, with his mouth close to her wetness, her peeled her soaking panties away from her.

Hermione watched as Les slowly began to kiss the top of her curls and slowly move lower and lower until he reached her clit, where he lay his tongue and slowly, just like her nipples, began to ravish it. Hermione gasped again and held him to her as she felt pleasure wash through her. His tongue caressed her slowly, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Hermione's body making her shiver and shudder at the building pleasure. And suddenly it overtook her in a rushing wave and Hermione screamed as she burst into orgasm. Downstairs, Draco had run in from the storm and had noticed the door was open. He thought it strange that the door be unlocked. He looked around the hall and noticed the flowers he had sent strewn across the floor. It looked like there had been a struggle. There was a mark on the wall, all the items on the hall side table and the table had been thrown to the floor and the mirror was laying broken in a heap in the corner.

At that moment, Draco heard a scream from upstairs. That sounded like Hermione he thought. Draco quickly pulled out his wand and slowly moved up the stairs to the source of the scream.

Hermione felt Les move over her and kiss her slowly as she finally removed his boxers. He was large. He was thicker then Draco, but maybe an inch or two shorter then him. Hermione smiled and kissed him as she felt him move to her opening. He slowly began to push into her and Hermione clutched Les's shoulder in pure pleasure. It felt good to be filled by a man again, and it felt great when Les pushed all the way in and kissed her deeply. Then he began to move.

Hermione moaned at each slow deep thrust that Les gave her, as she held on to him for sanity. He slid in and out of her slowly, then began to pick up the pace. Soon his body was pounding her body into the mattress in a powerful rhythm. Les groaned as he felt Hermione's tight wet pussy clench around him as he pushed into her. Pleasure shot through his body as he felt himself being squeezed tighter and tighter by Hermione. She was writhing under him, her moans getting louder. She was crying out at every thrust and was on fire as pleasure was pounded into her body. Hermione was close to her orgasm but she couldn't reach it. She was aching for its release, but still couldn't get there.

Draco stared in horror at the sight of his beautiful Hermione being pounded into by a dark haired man. Draco looked at the passion and pleasure that was shining in Hermione's eyes, as she moaned and writhed in this man's arms. He felt his heart shoot into his throat and then break in two as he watched. Suddenly Hermione turned her head and looked at him and he saw her eyes roll in orgasm as she screamed and the man clamped his lips down on hers to stifle his and her own scream of completion. And with that, Draco ran away, into the rain, to his car and drove away.

Hermione turned her head and saw the beautiful face of Draco watching her and that's what set her off, she hit her orgasm and screamed. She would of screamed Draco's name had Les not groaned and kissed her to tamp down his own yell of passion as her muscles clenched around him and her poured his seed deeply into her.

Les collapsed on her and lay silent, panting. He rolled away from Hermione and looked into her beautiful face. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked at the wrong man in her bed. As she had reached her completion, Hermione had known the only man she wanted and would ever want, was Draco and it seemed that realization had been at the wrong moment.

Hermione got up out of the bed and pulled on a robe. Les looked at her tears and didn't understand. He moved over to her but she moved away from him. Les looked confused.

"Hermione, baby, what's wrong?" Les watched as she picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

"Get dressed. Please." He could hear the tears in her voice as she sat down on the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Les moved over and put his arms around Hermione but she jumped out of them as if burned.

"Don't touch me, don't kiss me, don't anything. Just….get dressed please." She was pacing the room with her hand over her mouth.

"Hermione I don't understand. You are supposed to be happy. You're scaring me. Why are you acting this way?" Hermione looked at him and looked at the man she had lost Draco over.

"You want to know why? I don't want to be with you. When we were having sex, and it was sex because I don't love you, I couldn't reach orgasm until I thought about my husband, who happened to be standing in the doorway watching us. And now I think I may have lost him forever over you and this stupid belief that I could get over him with you. So right now I just need to be alone. Okay?" Hermione turned away again and Les began to look sad and scared.

"Hermione please…..I care about you and I don't want to lose you. We can work through your feelings for your husband and you can get over him. Just please don't break up with me." He moved to her and tried to touch her shoulder, but she moved away. She turned, looking livid.

"Don't you get?! I will never love you, never! My heart belongs to my husband and always will. When I was in bed with you, I was thinking of him. When I kissed you, held you, touched you, I thought of him. There will never be a time when I get over him, so its over Les. I won't ever love you, so just ……leave. And please….. don't come back." Hermione walked into the bathroom and closed the door without a second look at Les, who had tears in his own eyes. He picked up the rest of his clothes and walked out of the house, knowing he would never be able to come back again.

Hermione slid down the door of the bathroom. What had she done, she thought as tears fell down her cheeks. She had loved and lost Draco in less then 24 hours and she didn't know if he'd take her back after what he'd seen. She had realized at the wrong moment that she wanted Draco back wholeheartedly, but now he might not want her back. Hermione cried silently on the floor of the bathroom as somewhere not too far away, two other hearts were breaking over the same woman, for the same reason. Both for having lost the woman they loved over eachother, without even knowing it.

Draco drove and drove and couldn't think clearly as he drove fast and far. He didn't even pay attention to his driving, or to how slippery the road was because of the rain, or to the large lights of a truck that were heading his way and him not seeing it until the very last moment before they overtook him. Then after that, all Draco could see was the bright lights coming straight toward him.


	16. In My Time Of Need

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**"Don't you get?! I will never love you, never! My heart belongs to my husband and always will. When I was in bed with you, I was thinking of him. When I kissed you, held you, touched you, I thought of him. There will never be a time when I get over him, so its over Les. I won't ever love you, so just ……leave. And please….. don't come back." Hermione walked into the bathroom and closed the door without a second look at Les, who had tears in his own eyes. He picked up the rest of his clothes and walked out of the house, knowing he would never be able to come back again. **

**Hermione slid down the door of the bathroom. What had she done, she thought as tears fell down her cheeks. She had loved and lost Draco in less then 24 hours and she didn't know if he'd take her back after what he'd seen. She had realized at the wrong moment that she wanted Draco back wholeheartedly, but now he might not want her back. Hermione cried silently on the floor of the bathroom as somewhere not too far away, two other hearts were breaking over the same woman, for the same reason. Both for having lost the woman they loved over eachother, without even knowing it.**

**Draco drove and drove and couldn't think clearly as he drove fast and far. He didn't even pay attention to his driving, or to how slippery the road was because of the rain, or to the large lights of a truck that were heading his way and him not seeing it until the very last moment before they overtook him. Then after that, all Draco could see was the bright lights coming straight toward him. **

A/N: This is a crucial chapter. I know Its kinda predictable but...hope u like it.

* * *

**Chapter 16: In My Time Of Need **

Draco watched almost in slow motion as the truck came closer and closer. Then suddenly he swerved and ended up in the side of the road and turned off his engine. Draco sat silent and motionless in his car. Every blink of his eyes showed him another disturbing image of Hermione writhing in pleasure in the other man's arms.

Draco slammed his fists against the steering wheel. He was still burning with anger and pain as he sat in his car at the side of the road. His heart had broken again as he had watched Hermione in that bed and, if he had had his wits about him, he would of cursed that man right off of her.

Tears of pain rolled down his cheeks as he thought of how she had looked at him and had gone into her peak of pleasure. He knew that he had lost her. He had lost Hermione right after he had thought they would get back together. Draco's mind drifted back to the day before when he had believed they would be together once again.

_Draco held Hermione's hands as she looked up at him. Draco nodded at her words and smiled._

_"Okay. We'll go slow. So how about I come here for lunch tomorrow?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled, moved up onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. She nodded and he slowly walked to the door with his hand still in hers. When he reached the door, he turned and pulled Hermione into his arms again. They kissed one more time before Draco left._

_As Draco watched Hermione close the door and he walked to his car, there was a new spring in his step. He was finally going to be able to be with Hermione again. He had gotten his second chance, and he wasn't going to mess it up._

Draco awoke out of his revere to a loud thunderclap and the pounding of the rain on his car roof. Draco couldn't believe that the kiss he had shared with her was the last one he would ever have. Draco took a deep breath and sat up straighter. He knew that he couldn't sit here and cry, so he wiped his eyes and started his car again. Draco got onto the road, and tried to keep his mind off of Hermione until he got home to his now, it seemed, permanent home. Draco drove to the Malfoy Manor and walked into the house like a zombie. Not even shielding himself against the pounding rain, he walked into the house, seeing, but not really looking at his surroundings.

He went up to his room and lay down on his bed, looking at has dusty posters and at the picture which had gotten him through his darkest days during their separation, a picture of Hermione and him, when she had been almost 9 months pregnant. It made Draco smile to see how they were before, before they had even been a true family and how happy they had been.

Draco picked up the picture, kissed the face of Hermione, which was struggling in a bear hug from his photo counter part and hugged the picture to his chest. Draco closed his eyes and saw Hermione being pounded into and moaning in pleasure behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes, he guessed he'd have another sleepless night to contemplate what life would be like without Hermione.

------------------------------------------

Hermione lay in the bathroom the whole night. She couldn't get up, she couldn't move, she just didn't have the energy or the heart. The face of horror on Draco's face, was burned behind Hermione's eyelids making it almost impossible to sleep. By early evening, Hermione knew she had to get up.

Hermione pulled her heavy, weak body off the floor. She opened the door, picked up her wand off her bed side table and stumbled her way down the stairs through the dark house. She heard crackling under her feet as she walked past the front door, but thought nothing of it When she got to the kitchen, she waved her wand and the lights turned on.

Hermione looked around. Nothing looked appealing. She hadn't even turned on the lights in the house because she hadn't wanted to see the smiling faces of Draco and herself on the walls. Hermione looked at the bowl of fruit on the counter and noticed a red apple.

"Accio apple." The apple flew from the bowl and into her hand. Hermione looked at it with a strange gleam in her eyes. Maybe if she dipped this in a sleeping potion like in Sleeping beauty, she could sleep forever and would never have to feel the pain of her heart again. Hermione knew she could do it, and the more she thought about it, the more plausible it became.

Hermione quickly turned and ran out of the kitchen. But as she ran, she tripped on the end of the rug and fell in the front hall. The apple flew from Hermione's fingertips into the darkness and Hermione felt a stabbing pain in her leg. She peered through the darkness and looked at something long and jagged sticking out of her leg. Hermione also saw the dark liquid seeping from the gash.

She didn't care, she could barely feel it in comparison to the pain in her chest. Hermione dragged herself off the floor, not even bothering to take out the glass and limped her way up the stairs. Leaving a bloody trail in her wake.

Hermione moved herself up the stairs and realized her previous idea of becoming Sleeping Beauty was useless and crazy. The only way she was going to get Draco to the house again, was for a really good reason.

Hermione sat herself on the bed and looked at the long piece of glass embedded deeply into her leg. Hermione took a deep breath and gripped the glass with her left hand. She gritted her teeth and pulled with all her might. She let out a cry of pain as the glass slid out of her and she looked at the large gash. It was deep and bleeding profusely. Hermione quickly performed a bandaging spell, sat back and thought.

She needed something that would get Draco's attention. He needed to know she wanted him back and that everything in her wanted him to take her back. He couldn't be angry at her, he just couldn't. Suddenly Hermione got an idea. She picked up a piece of paper on her side table and began to write a long letter.

As Hermione wrote, tears would well up in her eyes, in certain places in the letter and other's her hand would be steady and firm. Finally she finished. She quickly sealed it and whispered a spell that made it turn scarlet. She looked at the letter with droopy eyes. She kissed the letter, and it flew into life. Hermione looked at it.

"Find….Draco…." She said in a weak voice. The letter nodded and flew downstairs and out the mail slot. Hermione began to breath heavily as she lay back in the bed. She just wanted to sleep. She just wanted rest until Draco came to her. Hermione sank onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Not knowing that her drowsiness had come from the loss of blood that she continued to lose as she had written to Draco, because her bandaging spell could not stop her bleeding. Because as Hermione had also forgotten, the mirror had been enchanted.

Hermione continued to bleed as she lay in her bed, slowly but surely, dying. And if Draco didn't arrive soon, he would never get the chance to be with Hermione again.

-------------------------------------------------

Draco lay in bed as he looked up at the old yellowing ceiling. He knew in eventuality, he would have to get up and get something to eat, but his whole body was completely numb and Draco really didn't have the energy to get up. He lay there for thirty minutes before suddenly there was a loud rapping on his bedroom window.

Draco got up slowly and went to the window. He opened it and a scarlet bird flew into his room and landed on his bed. Draco looked at it strangely and then noticed that it was an enchanted howler. The letter began to smoke as it lay on Draco's bed and he quickly Impervious-ed the room, closed the windows and doors and then finally opened the letter.

The loud, sad voice of Hermione spoke through that letter and it had a long tale to tell.

"DEAR DRACO, I KNOW THAT NOW THAT YOU HAVE SEEN ME WITH LES, YOU WILL NOT CONSIDER TAKING ME BACK, BUT I NEED YOU TO KNOW THE WHOLE STORY, _MY _STORY. THIS ALL STARTED WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME. I WAS HURT AND BROKEN AND I NEEDED A MAN TO FILL THAT VOID. ITS NOT LIKE I WAS LOOKING FOR A MAN, IT KIND OF JUST HAPPENED. I LIKED LES AND I LIKED HOW WE REACTED TO EACHOTHER.

PARTLY I THINK I LIKED IT SO MUCH BECAUSE IT REMINDED ME OF HOW YOU AND I USED TO BE. SO I WENT ON FEW DATES WITH HIM. AND MY FEELINGS GREW FOR HIM. THEY ALMOST GREW TO THE POINT OF LOVE, BUT THE ONLY THING THAT STOPPED ME WAS…….YOU.

EVERYTIME I THOUGHT I'D LET MYSELF GET CLOSER TO LES, YOU'D JUMP INTO THE PICTURE AND SPIN MY HEAD AND HEART UPSIDE DOWN AND MAKE ME DO 180'S IN MY THINKING. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING, BUT I KNEW THAT I WANTED BOTH YOU AND LES BUT I COULDN'T HAVE BOTH. I STILL LOVED YOU BUT THE HURT FROM YOU CHEATING ON ME, STOPPED ME FROM GETTING TRULY CLOSE TO YOU AGAIN.

SO I BEGAN TO LET MYSELF FULLY FALL FOR LES AND THEN….WHEN I LET YOU IN, THE LOVE I FELT FOR YOU WAS MORE THEN I COULD HANDLE. AND I KNEW IT WAS MORE THEN I COULD EVER FEEL FOR LES. SO I DECIDED THAT DAY THAT I WOULD BREAK IT OFF WITH HIM THAT EVENING. THAT IT WAS OVER AND THAT WE, ME AND YOU, WERE GETTING BACK TOGETHER.

BUT BEFORE I SAW LES, I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A LUNCH DATE WITH YOU FIRST. AND I WAITED…….AND WAITED…..AND WAITED UNTIL I WAS FED UP WITH YOU. YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GET BACK TOGETHER BUT YOU STOOD ME UP, SO AS I CLEANED UP I BEGAN TO CRY. EVERYTHING IN ME TOLD ME TO GIVE UP ON YOU AND AS I RAN UP TO MY ROOM IN TEARS, SOMEONE RANG THE DOORBELL.

I OPENED IT AND THERE WAS LES, WET AND LOOKING SO WILLING TO BE WITH ME. SUDDENLY SOMETHING INSIDE ME CRACKED. SOMETHING TOLD ME TO GRAB WHATEVER, OR WHOEVER WANTED ME BECAUSE THE ONE I WANTED DIDN'T WANT ME, SO WHY NOT TAKE WHAT I COULD GET?

I GRABBED LES, AND EVEN THROUGH MY TEARS I STILL WANTED HIM, BUT DEEP INSIDE, I WAS THINKING AND IMAGINING IT WAS YOUR KISSES AND YOUR TOUCH AND YOUR BODY PRESSED AGAINST MINE. I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF……IT WAS LIKE AN ADDICTIVE DRUG.

I LET LES MAKE LOVE TO ME, BUT SOMETHING INSIDE ME WOULDN'T LET ME REACH THE PEAK OF DESIRE I SO DESPERAELY WAS CRAVING FOR AND THEN I SAW YOUR FACE. IT SET ME OFF RIGHT AWAY AND I SWEAR IF LES HADN'T KISSED ME, I WOULD HAVE SCREAMED YOUR NAME IN PASSION.

AT THAT MOMENT I KNEW, YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE, WHO I COULD REACH ANYTHING WITH, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS MY TRUE SOUL MATE, THE ONE WHO WOULD ALWAYS BE CONNECTED TO ME. AND AS I LAY BESIDE LES, I ALSO KNEW THAT I WOULD NEVER HAVE YOU AGAIN. AND THAT KILLED ME. I COULDN'T LOOK AT LES, I WOULDN'T LET HIM TOUCH ME AND I BROKE UP WITH HIM AND KICKED HIM OUT.

I LAY ON THE FLOOR AND TRIED TO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP, BUT SLEEP WOULDN'T COME BECAUSE THE IMAGE OF YOUR FACE WAS BURNED BEHIND MY EYELIDS. IT WOULDN'T GO AWAY AND EVERYTIME I CLOSED MY EYES, EVEN TO BLINK I WOULD SEE IT AND IT KILLED ME.

SO DRACO YOU KNOW MY STORY BUT BEFORE YOU SAY YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME, THINK OF THIS. HOW DID IT FEEL TO BE STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR? HOW DID IT FEEL TO SEE THE ONE YOU SO DESPERATELY LOVE IN THE ARMS OF ANOTHER, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW IT FELT WHEN I SAW YOU AND PANSY, THAT'S HOW IT FELT WHEN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT JENNIFER. BUT YOU SEE THE DIFFERNECE BETWEEN ME AND YOU, IS THAT I NEEDED THAT TO WAKE ME UP FROM THIS DREAM I HAD. I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE WE WERE SEPARATED BUT YOU DID IT WITHOUT ANY REMORSE UNTIL YOU HAD TO ADMIT IT.

YOU EVEN HAD SEX WITH ME AGAIN BEFORE YOU TOLD ME ABOUT HER. YOU SLEPT WITH JENNIFER WHEN WE WERE MARRIED, NOT SEPARATED, WHEN WE WERE _MARRIED._ YOU NEVER FELT BAD UNTIL YOU WERE KICKED OUT AND OUR MARRIAGE BEGAN TO FALL APART.

MAYBE YOUR LIFE HAS TAUGHT YOU TO FEEL NO REMORSE, BUT I'M NOT LIKE YOU AND TOO BAD FOR ME THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT I DID AND NOW, WE'RE EVEN. YOU SLEPT WITH JENNIFER AND I SLEPT WITH LES. WE'RE EVEN, NO MORE WARS, NO MORE PAIN, WE'RE NEUTRAL.

SO IF YOU WANT TO WALK AWAY FROM ME, FINE. BUT REMEMEBER WHO WAS ALWAYS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR WHEN YOU CHEATED AND WHO WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK ANYWAY. YES IT TOOK A LONG TIME, BUT I STILL WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK. SO DRACO, REMEMBER, WE'RE EVEN AND IF YOU WALK AWAY………………THEN I GUESS YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME IN YOUR LIFE.

And with that the letter burst into flames and crumpled into pile of black ashes onto the bed. Draco stood there just looking at where the letter had last been. The voice of Hermione echoing through the house and his head.

Draco needed some time to think about what he had just heard. So he sat down on the bed, put his head in his hands and thought. He thought for a long time, while Hermione slowly faded farther and farther away in her sleep.


	17. Last Chance

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**MAYBE YOUR LIFE HAS TAUGHT YOU TO FEEL NO REMORSE, BUT I'M NOT LIKE YOU AND TOO BAD FOR ME THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT I DID AND NOW, WE'RE EVEN. YOU SLEPT WITH JENNIFER AND I SLEPT WITH LES. WE'RE EVEN, NO MORE WARS, NO MORE PAIN, WE'RE NEUTRAL. **

**SO IF YOU WANT TO WALK AWAY FROM ME, FINE. BUT REMEMEBER WHO WAS ALWAYS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR WHEN YOU CHEATED AND WHO WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK ANYWAY. YES IT TOOK A LONG TIME, BUT I STILL WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK. SO DRACO, REMEMBER, WE'RE EVEN AND IF YOU WALK AWAY………………THEN I GUESS YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME IN YOUR LIFE.**

**And with that the letter burst into flames and crumpled into pile of black ashes onto the bed. Draco stood there just looking at where the letter had last been. The voice of Hermione echoing through the house and his head. **

**Draco needed some time to think about what he had just heard. So he sat down on the bed, put his head in his hands and thought. He thought for a long time, while Hermione slowly faded farther and farther away in her sleep.**

_A/N: Okay finally all you readers are going to finally see if Hermione and Draco will definitely get back together in this chapter. You've been waiting for so long to see if they would make it. I know Hermione's on the edge of death but pleez don't be too disappointed if she dies. And you know the drill, REVIEW!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Last Chance**

Draco thought about what that Howler said. _How did it feel to be standing on the other side of door? How did it feel to see the one you so desperately love in the arms of another, because that's how I felt when I saw you with Pansy, that's how I felt when you told me about Jennifer._

Draco had felt horrible seeing Hermione that way, and that was probably exactly how she had felt when she had seen him. It hurt Draco to know that he had caused Hermione that kind of pain. It had almost ripped his heart out to see another man making love to Hermione, he didn't even know how she had coped with it.

Draco sighed as he know understood why she had fought her feelings for him again. She was afraid she would be hurt again. Draco didn't blame her, he was a jerk and if _he_ was Hermione, he wouldn't take himself back either.

Draco sighed again as he looked at the pile of ashes, still on the bed. He stared at it, his eyes looking at it as if he expected Hermione to pop out and tell him it was all a bad dream. He began to think about what Hermione had said about him walking away. It had sounded like she was expecting him to walk away from their marriage.

Draco thought about that. Did he really want a divorce from Hermione? Did he only went to visit his children when they asked him to and not be able to see them whenever he wanted to? Draco's brain was teeming with thoughts. He wanted Hermione, but could their relationship be what it once was?

Draco didn't know what to do. The only one thing he knew was that he loved Hermione with all his heart and even if she didn't love him like she did before, at least they'd be together. Draco stood up. He was going to see Hermione and he was going to be with her from now, till forever.

Draco moved to the middle of his room and Apparated to the front hall of his previous home. Draco noticed the mess hadn't been cleaned up since he had left and that there was an apple amongst the mess now. Draco was about to clean the mess, when he noticed something dark on the floor. He bent down and touched it. He brought it up to eye level and noticed it was blood.

Draco looked around and noticed that there was a trail of blood leading from the hall and up the stairs. Draco held out his wand as he went upstairs. He followed the trail as it led to Hermione's bedroom. Draco slowly moved to the door, bracing himself for anything that could surprise him.

Draco moved to the door and looked in, everything looked normal, except for Hermione who looked unnaturally pale. Draco moved over to her as she slept under the covers. Draco looked at her face, which had lost the rosy cheeks and her lips were almost white. Draco's brow furrowed as he moved the covers out of the way and gasped at what he saw.

Hermione was lying in a large pool of her own blood which had soaked into the bed. She was still steadily losing blood, as she lay there, from a large gash in her leg. Draco could see it through her bandages. He also noticed the large piece of enchanted mirror on the bed with blood on it. Draco understood why Hermione had not stopped bleeding and he moved to pick her up into his arms. He could hear her shallow breathing as he moved over her.

Draco needed to take her to St. Mungo's now, but as Draco picked her up carefully, her eyelids fluttered open and looked up at him with a glazed expression.

"Draco?…." Hermione whispered with a croaky voice. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Hermione don't speak. I have to get you to St. Mungo's" Draco lifted her into his arms. Hermione's head rested against Draco's chest. He held her close as he carried her down the stairs. Hermione stirred in his arms again.

"Draco?….Don't leave me again." Draco stopped as he reached the front door and looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were closed but she was crying. Draco kissed her forehead and stepped outside. He waved his wand three times and a white, red and green ambulance drove up with the words 'St. Mungo's' written on the side. The magical paramedics, brought a magical stretcher for Hermione and put her in the ambulance. Draco got in after her and stroked her hair as they quickly drove to St. Mungo's.

As Hermione was brought in, many of the nurses noticed and one short raven haired woman stopped Draco to ask him what had happened. Draco knew he needed to keep close to Hermione, so he said if he found out anything, he'd let her know.

Draco was not questioned about Hermione because, as head nurse, they had her file on hand, so Draco's was left in the waiting room. Draco waited to find out if Hermione was okay with baited breath. As he sat in the waiting room, memories of their years together flashed through his mind….

_Hermione was sitting in the living room quietly, with the her hand on her stomach. She wasn't moving or talking. The TV was off and Draco watched as Valerie and Damian walked out of the living room. Their faces sad._

_"Something's wrong with Mommy, Daddy." Valerie said as she hugged her Dad's leg. Damian tugged his father's hand so he would look down at him._

"_Yeah, she's not talking or moving or nothing. She just kissed us and said goodnight We don't like it so we're going to bed. Goodnight Daddy." Damian said. Draco smiled and bent down to hug his two children. _

_"Goodnight Daddy." Valerie said and planted a kiss on her Dad's cheek. He kissed both Damian and Valerie._

_"Goodnight you two." Draco said and let go of them as they scurried upstairs. Draco slowly moved into the living room. He sat down next to Hermione as she stared into space. Draco looked at her face and saw tears running down her cheeks. Draco's face turned to concern and he took Hermione into his arms._

_"Mione, what's wrong? You've been sitting here all evening and you didn't eat dinner. The kids even noticed, and they don't notice anything. Please talk to me." Hermione lay in Draco's arms and began to sob. Draco held her until her sobs had receded and she lifted he face off of Draco's chest. _

_"Draco……today at work……..one of the patients who had a bad case of uncontrollable bursts of magic came in and………." Tears began to roll down her face again as she tried to speak. Draco wiped them away. Hermione took a deep breath and continued._

_"One of the bursts hit me and it knocked me really hard and……I…..lost the baby." Hermione was crying again and Draco's face drained of the little color it held. He looked at Hermione with his own tears. He pulled her close again and stroked her hair._

_"Oh Merlin Mione. I'm so sorry….so sorry." Draco kissed her head, as his tears fell into her hair, while they held eachother………………………._

_Damian and Valerie were hugging their Mom and Dad goodbye as the Hogwarts express blew its final whistle. Valerie and Damian quickly jumped onto the train and went to a window. Draco put his arm around Hermione as the train began to move and and waved with her as Valerie and Damian waved their final goodbyes out of the window of a nearby compartment. _

_Soon the kids were just a speck in the distance and the smoke of the train was a far off fog. Hermione turned to look at Draco. He wiped the one solitary tear that had fallen down her cheek away. Draco smiled._

_"It's going to be alright. You know that. And you also know that their going to be the smartest in their classes because they have the smartest witch and wizard as their parents. The only thing we should be worrying about is the competition they'll be in at school." Hermione laughed a little at this and they went to the car and drove home._

_As they drove, Draco was holding in some important information that he was waiting to tell Hermione when they got home. As Draco got into the house, he held Hermione's arm and made her stay in the hall as he closed the door. She looked at him questioningly and then he smiled._

_"I've been waiting until the kids were gone so I could tell you. Harry and I got made heads of the Auror department yesterday." Draco watched as Hermione's face lighted up. She jumped into Draco's arms. _

_"Oh my gosh. That's great." Hermione pulled away as Draco looked down at her. She kissed him and Draco lifted her up off her feet in the kiss he placed on her. He put Hermione back on her feet again and kissed her again and again……….._

Draco woke up out of his revere as a nurse enteredthe waiting room. She looked around and then called out.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The nurse asked. Draco stood up and walked over to the nurse. She smiled at him.

"This way sir." The nurse took Draco to a room, where she stopped him at the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were very lucky you brought your wife in when you did because a few more minutes and she would of died. She's in there resting now, but you can go see her." Draco smiled and slowly opened the door.

Draco looked in and saw the pale face of Hermione lying on a clean white bed. She turned as she heard him walk toward her. She smiled a little as he sat down on the bed and took her hand. He had tears in his eyes.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for everything I did to you. It just seemed like things got way out of control so fast and... I didn't know how to fix it. Mione, I love you so much, and I just want us to be the way we once were." At this Hermione's smile faded. She looked at him hard and squeezed his hands.

"Draco you must know…..we will _never_ be how we once were." Draco lowered his head at her words. Hermione reached over and lifted his face to hers.

"But we can be something new. Stronger, now that we've been through this. I want us to be together Draco, I love you." Draco looked up and smiled at her as she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. He moved to caress her face and then began to lean in for a kiss. Hermione waited with baited breath as Draco moved closer. He leaned in and kissed Hermione with everything he had been feeling. He felt her tears on his face as they kissed and Draco pulled her as close as he dared, in her condition.

Hermione felt Draco kiss her so passionately, she was overwhelmed. She felt him lick her bottom lip and Hermione sighed into the kiss. Draco quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to softly caress her tongue with his own. Finally they pulled apart to catch their breaths. They had never kissed like that before, there had been an amazing connection between them as they had kissed.

Hermione's eyes were shining. Draco smiled as he looked into the beautiful hazel eyes he had fallen in love with, the ones he had dreamed about for so long. Hermione looked into the silver eyes that she had missed for so long, looking back at her. Hermione smiled at Draco and kissed him lightly before he enveloped her in his arms.

Draco sighed as he felt Hermione in his arms. He breathed in her scent of vanilla and strawberries. He let his face be cradled by her bushy hair and loved how soft it was. Hermione loved being near Draco and sank into the strong arms that were around her. Hermione knew that she never wanted them to let her go.

They stayed interlocked in eachother' s arms the entire night. They fell asleep in the hospital like that, and the nurses let it slide because they knew how much the two of them, and especially Hermione, needed the healing. Finally Hermione and Draco were back together, for real this time.


	18. Renewed Happiness

**What Was and What Is **

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**RECAP: From Last chapter**

**Hermione felt Draco kiss her so passionately, she was overwhelmed. She felt him lick her bottom lip and Hermione sighed into the kiss. Draco quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to softly caress her tongue with his own. Finally they pulled apart to catch their breaths. They had never kissed like that before, there had been an amazing connection between them as they had kissed. **

**Hermione's eyes were shining. Draco smiled as he looked into the beautiful hazel eyes he had fallen in love with, the ones he had dreamed about for so long. Hermione looked into the silver eyes that she had missed for so long, looking back at her. Hermione smiled at Draco and kissed him lightly before he enveloped her in his arms. **

**Draco sighed as he felt Hermione in his arms. He breathed in her scent of vanilla and strawberries. He let his face be cradled by her bushy hair and loved how soft it was. Hermione loved being near Draco and sank into the strong arms that were around her. Hermione knew that she never wanted them to let her go.**

**They stayed interlocked in eachother' s arms the entire night. They fell asleep in the hospital like that, and the nurses let it slide because they knew how much the two of them, and especially Hermione, needed the healing. Finally Hermione and Draco were back together, for real this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Renewed Happiness**

_Two years later…………._

Hermione was listening intently as Valerie told her mother about how Allen had proposed to her. Hermione's eyes continued to drop to the large diamond ring on her daughter's finger as Draco listened with fierce attention. Hermione turned to look at the hard look on his face as Valerie finished her story.

"Val, you're so young, and you've just begun your second year of Auror training. Do you really want to go and get married_ now?" _Draco asked as he looked at his daughter. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes Daddy. Not _right_ now, but definitely in the near future." Valerie looked at her father as he struggled with the fact that she was getting married.

"But are you sure he's the _one_? You know you're only twenty years old…." Draco was interrupted by Valerie.

"And two years older then you were when you and Mom had me and Damian. Plus you fell in love with Mom when you were only seventeen, so how can you judge me?" She looked at him incredulously. Draco smiled.

"I guess I can't but…." He was stopped by Valerie's hand.

"Stop Dad, I'm getting married and you're just going to have to get used to it. I'd argue with you some more but I have to go. I'll see you two later for dinner." Valerie stood up, kissed her Mom and Dad on the cheek and left.

As Valerie left the house, Draco growled in his throat. Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You're doing it again." Hermione said with a frown on her face. Draco looked at her with astonishment.

"What?" Draco asked as he got up and began to pace. Hermione followed him with her eyes.

"You're making the fact that our daughter is getting married into a big fiasco, while at the same time our son is getting married, you just make it a happy affair." Hermione stood up and moved in front of Draco. He stopped and looked down at her as she placed her hands on his arms.

"Don't start something when you know Valerie is smart enough to make her own decisions. And even if they are the wrong ones, at least she can learn from them. You haven't said one bad thing about Damian getting married and I don't want Valerie to be unhappy because her father is hassling her about her wedding. Don't do that to her, okay?" Draco looked into Hermione's hazel eyes and smiled. He pulled her close and took a deep breath.

"Okay. You know I only want her to be happy right?" Draco said on Hermione's hair.

"Yeah I know, but please don't be too hard on her. Don't make her have memories of fights with her father over her engagement. She loves you as much as you love her. She just wants to be as happy as us. So please let our daughter be free….so she _can _be as happy as us." Hermione whispered onto Draco's chest. He pulled away and smiled down at Hermione.

"Okay, I will. You know you're my voice of reason?" Draco said as he kissed Hermione's forehead and they began to walk upstairs.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's go get Damian." Hermione and Draco moved to the door of one of the two previous guest rooms and opened the door. There Damian sat in a rocking chair with a little pink bundle in his arms. He looked up as his mother and father walked in and smiled. They moved over to him as he sat there. Hermione moved and looked down into the bundle in Damian's arms.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Hermione whispered.

"Only about fifteen minutes. She didn't stop crying until I came in here and rocked her to sleep." Damian whispered back. Draco moved and picked the little girl out of Damian's arms. She was about two months old with brown hair on her head. She had chubby pink cheeks, a straight nose and when her eyes were open, they were hazel.

"Damian you look so natural with Alexandra in your arms. And she looks just like you, its so strange." Hermione whispered as Damian stood up. He moved over to his father and looked down at the baby again.

"Don't say that Mom, I'm not ready for kids just yet and anyway, she's only my little sister. She's supposed to look like me, but I think she's going to be a spitting image of you. She's got all your features and she only looks like me because _I _look like you. Plus Mom, don't call her Alexandra, call her Lexxy, that's cooler." Damian leaned down and kissed Lexxy on the nose and turned to kiss his Mom.

"I have to go finish some work at the Ministry, but I will definitely be here for dinner tonight. Bye Mom, bye Dad." Draco and Hermione watched as Damian left and closed the door slowly behind him.

Draco looked down at the sleeping baby and gently placed her into Hermione's arms. Hermione moved Lexxy to her crib, kissed her lightly on her forehead and lay her down. Hermione looked down at her daughter as Draco moved over and put his arm around her.

"We're really lucky aren't we?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as they turned to leave.

"Yes we are, but the only thing I worry about is _you_ repeating the mistakes you made on Valerie on Alex- I mean Lexxy." Draco smiled down at Hermione and kissed her as they closed the door of Lexxy's nursery.

"Don't worry, with you by my side as my voice of reason, I won't make too many mistakes." Hermione smiled and moved onto her tiptoes to place a passionate kiss on Draco's lips. Draco began to take control of the kiss as he slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth and began to caress her tongue. He pulled her tighter to him as she moaned and then suddenly pulled away. Draco looked down at her with love and concern in his eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ready for lovemaking? I mean I don't want to hurt you and it _has_ only been two months since….." Hermione laid a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I know how long it had been since I had Lexxy, and I'm ready to make love to you again." Hermione smiled as Draco pulled her close again.

"Okay……..but we're going to have to be unnaturally quiet." Draco whispered into her ear as he slowly led her to their bedroom.

"Oh I know. That's going to be the fun part………especially without magic." Draco moved into the room and closed the door. He moved into the arms of Hermione and kissed her, knowing this time, he was never ever going to let go.

**THE END**


End file.
